My Valentine Chocolate (YUNJAE)
by YlstmmHaru
Summary: Usaha Yunho mendapatkan cinta seorang pelayan cantik di cafe milik ibunya yaitu Tyhee Chocolate Cafè and Shop. Dari membeli paket istimewa untuk Jaejoong sampai cara cara gila lainnya hanya untuk mendapatkan si cantik! YAOI,BOYXBOY,YUNJAE!
1. Chapter 1

MY VALENTINE CHOCOLATE

By : Ylsttmm (red:yelestem)

Rate : Teen^^

Genre : Romance/Fluff,

Warn : YAOI,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Pagi yang indah menandakan bahwa aktivitas manusia bumi segera di mulai, matahari mulai naik untuk menduduki tahtanya sebagai raja. Seorang namja cantik menarik jaket tebalnya yang sedikit tersingkap, angin musim dingin sangat menusuk pagi ini, namja cantik ini berjalan menuju toko cokelat tempatnya bekerja, ia bekerja sebagai pelayan pada toko sekaligus cafe itu. Sudah sekitar 3 tahun ia bekerja di toko ini, bekerja disini sangan menyenangkan bagi namja ini.

"Selamat Pagi Jaejoongie!.." sapa Kim Junsu si namja imut itu pada sahabatnya ini, ya Kim Jaejoong adalah namja yang kita bicarakan sedari tadi.

"Pagi Suie.." balasnya dengan senyum merekah.

Semua pegawai di toko Tyhee Chocolate Store&Cafè memulai tugasnya setelah briefing. Loh untuk apa? Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka pada saat menjelang Valentine, dimana akan ada persiapan promosi dan dan diskon pada toko ini saat Valentine tiba.

Yap semua mulai bekerja dengan tugasnya masing-masing untuk meraup keuntungan sebesar mungkin!

·

·

·

·

·

Sementara itu seorang namja tampan yang sangat mempesona ini memijit pelipisnya sekedar meringankan beban pikirannya yang dirundung pekerjaan yang berbelit, Jung Yunho, pemimpin perusahan terbesar se-Asia YHJ Incorporation itu sedang dirundung masalah yang sedikit berat, bagaimana tidak berat perusahan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya tiba-tiba me-refuse agenda kerja sama mereka, lalu pabrik pemasok barang untuk supermarketnya harus hangus terbakar, untunglah masih ada 4 pemasok barang lagi. Itu sedikit membuatnya pusing akan pekerjaannya sendiri, dan juga masih banyak masalah intrik lainnya.

"Yunnn, kau ini eomma mengetuk sedari tadi kau tak menyahut sama sekali dasar anak durhaka!" decakan kesal keluar dari mulut yang tak lain adalah ibu dari pemimpin YHJ Inc.

"Mianhae eomma, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu! Valentine segera datang Yun! Eomma ingin kau promosikan ini pada teman-temanmu ne? Toko eomma akan melakukan promosi, tolong yaa"

"T-tapi eomma..."

yang sangat mempesona itu lalu pergi begitu saja, tanpa mendengarkan omongan Yunho. Yunho tahu bahwa eommanya itu memang menggilai Valentine, karena berbau pink dan merah yang notabene adalah warna kesukaanya. maka dari itu ia sampai membuat toko cokelat sendiri karena saking gilanya ia dengan Valentine.

"Tck kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana cara mempromosikannya?" sedetik kemudian Yunho mencoba menghubungi sekertarisnya Yoochun

"Yoochun-ah, tolong kau promosikan toko cokelat milik ibuku, oh yah serahkan saja pada Changmin, ia ada pada bagian pemasarankan?"

"Ne Sajangnim.." balas Yoochun di sebrang sana.

"Hmm, gomawo.."

"Ne, Cheonmanaeyo Hyung.." putus Yoochun

"Hhhh, aku rasa aku memang sedikit durhaka, 4 tahun sudah toko eomma buka, aku bahkan belum menginjakkan kakiku disana, tck, kurasa aku harus kesana kapan-kapan.."

Ya kau memang jahat toko ibumu adalah yang terbaik tapi kau tak pernah datang, anak macam apa kau ini? (Yunppa: oi oi...)

Akhirnya karena merasa sudah durhaka pada eommanya akhirnya Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko milik sang ibunda, ia penasaran juga bagaimana isi toko itu sampai jadi toko yang cukup terkenal.

Sesampainya disana Yunho cukup tercengang, toko ini cukup besar juga ia tak tahu bahwa tempat ini bukan hanya toko tapi juga café, seingatnya dulu, tempat ini hanya sebuah toko bukan café. Tck, benar-benar keterlaluan Jung junior ini ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa tempat ini mengalami perbesaran 2 tahun yang lalu, ia bahkan yang menandatangani proposal kerja samanya dengan sang eomma, astaga sungguh durhaka (Yunppa: oi oi..)

"Huwahh, ramai sekali hari ini" gumam Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Selamat datang.." teguran ramah pelayan ini mengagetkan Yunho dari kekagumannya akan design toko ini.

"Ahh, ne.."

"Silahkan pilih tempat anda.." kata pelayan tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah roti cokelat pada Yunho, Café ini memang memiliki pelayanan yang unik, setiap pengunjung yang datang di pintu Café akan langsung di berikan roti cokelat dan di persilahkan memilih tempat yang diinginkan.

"Ah, gumapsseumnida.."

Yunho berjalan menuju tempat yang dia inginkan, yaitu pada rooftop Café ini. Tak sampai 10 menit seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Yunho yang tak kunjung memesan.

"Anda sudah menentukan pilihan? Mau pesan apa?" katanya ramah sambil tersenyun indah, wow, itu merupakan senyum yang sangat tulus dan indah yang pernah Yunho lihat, astaga ia pasti malaikat!

"Tuan?" kata pelayan itu lagi, sangat cantik, ia seperti melihat sayap keluar dari punggung kecilnya ya tentu saja itu terjadi dalam khayalan Yunho tentunya.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, anda bisa langsung memanggilku jika anda akan memesan, permisi.." katanya lagi dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho.

"Ah tunggu.." cegah Yunho yang merasa sang malaikat akan pergi.

"Ne?" pelayan itu berbalik dan menghampiri Yunho kembali. "Anda sudah memutuskan? Mau pesan apa tuan?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, lagi!

"A-ah, aku aku ingin, ice cold chocolate, dan oh ya dark chocolate pancake, ah yah tolong low sugar.."

"Hmm, ada lagi?"

"Ah tidak, itu saja..""

"Baiklah, 1 ice cold chocolate dan 1 dark chocolate pancake low sugar, jangan lupa membeli cokelat Valentinemu pada toko kami yaa, trimakasih.." pelayan itu pergi setelah menebar senyuman indah miliknya pada Yunho. Tak butuh waktu lama sang pelayan cantik datang membawa pesanan Yunho, awalnya ia tak yakin si cantik akan membawakan pesanannya tapi ternyata ia salah yang datang justru si cantik, dengan tanpa melepas senyumnya ia sampai di meja Yunho.

"Ini honey sweet tea dan pancakemu tuan, selamat menikmati" katanya tersenyum manis hendak meninggalkan tempat Yunho.

"Ahh tunggu" cegah Yunho lagi!

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Duduk dan temani aku.." katanya dengan sedikit angkuh, bagaimana dengan si pelayan, oh tenang saja ia sudah sangat biasa dengan pelanggan yang seperti ini, ia sadar bahwa banyak orang yang kesepian, tak ada salahnya ia menemani sebentar. Tanpa pikir panjang sang pelayan cantik itu duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong-imnida.." kata pelayan cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu memulai percakapan.

"Jung Yunho.." kata Yunho sibuk dengan pancakenya.

"Wah margamu sama dengan Eomma Jung.."

"Eh? Eomma?"

"Ne, CEO tempat ini, semua memanggilnya begitu, ia merasa sangat tua dan jelek kalau di panggil 'Nyonya' ia lebih memilih di panggil begitu agar lebih akrab dengan pegawainya, haha, andai saja banyak perusahaan yang begitu, aku pasti betah.." celoteh Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mampu memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama, karena cara ia bercerita sangat lucu, sesekali ia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan ceritanya, membuat Yunho gemas melihatnya.

"Dan, yah Eomma Jung sangat perhatian pada kami, sampai... Eh? Yunho-sshi, Mianhaseo, aku harus kembali bekerja, ah permisi.. Ah ya Semoga harimu menyenangkan Tuan.."

Kata Jaejoong lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah jatuh pada Love at firs sight pada Jaejoong, setelah ia tak melihat punggung Jaejoong ia mulai menghabiskan pesananya, dan turun kebawah untuk membayar, ahh tuan Jung kenapa kau tak ambil bill saja? Sengaja yah? (Yunppa: oi oi.. Ku pecat kau jadi anak!)

"Ah ini pesananku.."

"Eoh? Kenapa tak minta bill saja tuan?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap layar komputernya "semuanya 35.000 Won. Tuan.." kata Jaejoong sambil menerima kartu milik Yunho, astaga itu blackcard, ia pasti sangat kaya sehingga memiliki sesuatu seperti ini.

"Ini strucknya silahkan tanda tangan disini, dan ini hadiah kami tuan.."

Yunho meraih pulpen pada kantung Jasnya dan menandatanganinya dan mengambil cokelat kecil berbentuk beruang.

"Terimakasih dan semoga harimu menyenangkan.."

Yunho lalu pergi dari tempat itu dan langsung meluncur ke kantornya, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya memikirkan Jaejoong,Jaejoong,Jaejoong dan Jaejoong saja. Ia benar benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Astagaaaa! Senyumu itu Jaejoong-ah aku ingin melihatnya lagi!" kata Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Yuuuuunnnnnn!" yap Nyonya Jung tercinta datang.

"Eomma, jangan berteriak begitu!"

"Kau ke tempat eomma tadi?"

"Ah? T-tidak! Kata siapa?"

"Jaejoongie memberitahu Eomma bahwa tadi ada seorang namja yang datang Namanya Jung Yunho!" Nyonya Jung memperlihatkan struck kartu kredit milik Yunho.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk makan siang.."

"Bagaimana makanannya enak? Bagaimana dengan pelayananya? Bagaimana tempatnya?"

"Eommaaaa! Tck, semua sama seperti eomma,."

"Eh? Maksudmu? Cerewet? Tua? Jelek?"

"Sempurna.." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi sang eomma sekilas.

"Eehhh, kau menggombal Yun.."

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak menggombal aku serius eomma"

"Baguslah kalau kau begitu, seringlah datang eomma sudah bilang pada Jaejoong kalau kau datang tak perlu membayar.."

"Eomma, jangan begitu.."

"Ah, sudah yah Yun Appamu tak suka menunggu, sampai jumpa saat makan malam anakku.."

"Hati-hati di jalan Eomma.. Jangan berlari dengan heelsmu!"

"Ne.. Ne.."

Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi nyaman miliknya ia memulai pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena sang eomma, mencoba berkonsentrasi walau senyum Jaejoong mengganggu.

·

·

·

·

·

Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah bersiap untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya, agak terkejut juga mengetahui bahwa tadi siang ia sempat menemani anak tertua Eomma Jung yang tak lain adalah Pemimpin YHJ Incorporation.

"Sampai jumpa besok Joongie.. Aku pulang dengan Yoochun kali ini.. Annyeong.."

"Hati-hati di jalan Suie.."

"Ne..."

Jaejoong tak butuh kendaraan untuk sampai ke rumah karena jaraknya hanya butuh lima menit untuk sampai kesana,jadi ia hanya perlu berjalan hitung-hitung berhemat. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Seoul benar-benar indah di tutupi sedikit salju yang ada, juga udara dingin yang menusuk, segelas cokelat panas cocok sekali untuk suasana seperti ini, itulah yang terpikirkan oleh anak manusia ini, Jaejoong berlari kecil ke mesin minuman otomatis untuk membeli cokelat panas.

"Ehh? Ada dua? Wahahaha luckyyy yay!"

Saat sedang merasa sedikit bahagia, seseorang menginterupsi kebahagiaan kecil milik Jaejoong.

"Ehh itu kopiku.."

"Haahh.. Enak saja aku yang menemukannya dulu..."

Kata-kata Jaejoong terputus begitu ia melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"E-eh.. J-jwosonghamnida s-sajangmin.."

"J-jaejoong-ssi? Kau baru pulang?"

"A-ah, y-ye sajangnim.."

"Panggil Yunho saja, kau tak perlu seformal itu haha.."

Waahh tawa renyah itu sangat indah, keindahan Yunho benar-benar sebuah dosa bagi siapapun yang melihatnya!

"He..he..he.."

"Haha, ah ya ke arah mana kau akan pulang?"

"Ehh? Ah itu.. aku.. aku pulang ke arah sana.."

"Oh begitu, kebetulan sekali kita searah, mari ku antar.."

"A-ah t-tak perlu repot sajangnim rumahku sudah sangat dekat, sayang besinmu terbuang percuma! Hehe, ah kalau begitu aku permisi sajangnim, annyeong.."

"A-ah Jaejoong-ah...!"

Dengan kecepat secepat cahaya Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja, ya tentu saja ia berlari mana mungkin ia mau membiarkan sang boss mengantarnya, ya walau hanya kebetulan, rasanya tetap aneh. Naas bagi Yunho, sudah seharian ini ia memikirkan Jaejoong, tapi saat bertemu dan hampir saja bisa berduaan dengannya ia malah pergi, tck, apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho, baru kenal saja kau sudah pervert begitu ckckck.. (Yunppa: oi..oi..) dengan sangat berat hati ia masuk ke mobilnya dan menstater mobil mewah itu menuju rumahnya, ya mungkin bukan keberuntunganmu nak.

·

·

·

·

·

Valentine tibaaa, yay! Seperti biasa Cafe Tyhee Shop, penuh sekali dengan pasangan cinta yang merayakan Hari Kasih Sayang, bukan cuma pasangan straight banyak juga pasangan homoseksual. Semua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Jaejoong berada di stand Toko, melayani siapapun yang membeli cokelat, di toko itu. Sangat ramai sampai Jaejoong kewalahan, Tyhee Chocolate Shop memang salah satu yang terbaik di Korea, cokelat yang di jual bukan cokelat sembarangan, cokelat yang di produksi di toko ini adalah cokelat nomor satu di negara penghasilnya, berkualitas dan ya tentu saja mahal, akan tetapi harga dengan rasa yang di berika toko ini benar-benar setimpal, juga pelayanan yang mereka berikan sangat baik.

Sementara itu seorang pria yang tampannya di atas rata-rata itu menghampiri antrian pembeli.

(Np : jadi si Tyhee itu posisi tokonya kaya di antique bakery, jadi kaya warunglah, tapi di dalamnya masih ada banyak jadi pelanggan bisa beli diluar atau masuk, terus si cafe itu ada di dalam satu gedung dan sekatnya itu meja kasir, jadi meja kasir itu di antara toko sama cafe, ya gitulah. Kalau gak ngerti maaf yah)

Ia mungkin gila tapi ini hal yang harus ia lakukan, menyerobot para pelanggan untuk membeli cokelat ya tentu saja untuk membeli cokelat, namun di samping itu ada hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hey! Kau antri!"

"Bukan hanya kau yang mau membeli! Antrilah anak muda!"

"Dasar tak tau diri! Antri!"

Ya begitulah ocehan atau lebih tepatnya umpatan orang-orang sekitar pada Yunho yang dengan seenaknya saja menyerobot barisan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di barisan depan, tinggal satu orang lagi di depannya, dan yap selesai, astaga ia melihatnya lagi! Ia melihat Jaejoongnya menertawakan temannya, manis dan cantik sekali.

"Selamat siang Tuan, silahkan pilih pesanan anda, kami mohon untuk sedikit cepat karena antrian semakin panjang.." suara Jaejoong mengintrupsi Yunho yang ternyata belum maju dari posisinya, dan akhirnya ia terpaksa maju ke posisinya dan memesan untuknya.

"A-ah aku.. Mhhh.."

"Hari ini cokelat Valrhona, sangat laris tuan.. Bagaimana? Atau mau jenis cokelat yang lain? Atau, Lindt&Sprungli? Couverture Chocolate juga menjadi favorite disini.. Compound Chocolate?"

Saking pusing dengan jenis cokelat yang Jaejoong sebutkan dan umpatan orang orang sekitar, dan panasnya matahari akhirnya Yunho memutuskan.

"Semuanya saja, tolong paket spesial Valentine Limited Edition.."

"Baik Tuan, oh ya silahkan minggir anda bisa masuk untuk membayarnya, mohon maaf atas kelancangan kami.."

"Ah tidak aku menunggu saja.."

"Maaf Tuan, pesanan anda akan sedikit lama jadi saya mohon untuk anda masuk ke dalam dulu.."

"..." Yunho tak menjawab, karena percuma baginya melawan.

Jaejoong mulai pusing akan kelakuan Yunho, akhirnya ia terpaksa menyuruh Yunho bergeser kesebelah saja, kalau memang ia tak mau menunggu di dalam, bagi Yunho hitung-hitung ia mampu melihat Jaejoong melayani pelanggan dengan senyumannya.

30 menit kemudian sebuah keranjang bingkisan yang berukuran cukup besar, sudah ada di hadapan Yunho.

"Ini tuan, kau mau menambahkan note di luarnya?"

"Ah tak perlu aku akan bilang langsung padanya.."

"Baiklah, semuanya 250.000 Won tuan, Selamat Hari Valentine, dan semoga cintamu abadi selamanya.." Kata Jaejoong dengan senyum sumringah, sambil mendorong bingkisan itu sedikit pada Yunho.

"Ya, Selamat Hari Valentine juga Jaejoongie, ini untukmu, semoga kau menerima cintaku!" Kata Yunho mendorong bingkisan itu pada Jaejoong, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yu-yunho-ssi.."

"Jaejoong-ah, Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

DEGH!

Jantung Jaejoong serasa mau copot, bagaimana tidak, seorang Jung Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya! Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam? Sampai bisa mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang Jung Yunho, tapi tunggu, Jaejoong belum menjawab pernyataan Yunho.

"Aku.. Aku..."

·

·

·

·

·

To Be Continued

Bandung 8 Juni 2015

ylstmm


	2. Chapter 2 (Elephant)

MY VALENTINE CHOCOLATE

By : Ylsttmm (red:yelestem)

Rate : Teen^^

Genre : Romance/Humor,

Warn : YAOI,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Note : ahh gila! Di chap kemarin banyak missing word dan typos T_T maafkan aku, ceritanya jadi makin GJ yah, makasih untuk yang me-review dan ingin moment Yunjae yang banyak, di chap ini aku masih belum kasih moment Yunjae yang banyak karena ini masih awal, hehehe semoga ga sesuai harapan biar tekejut kejut bacanya hehe..

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ok?

·

·

Di Chap sebelumnya.

·

·

·

30 menit kemudian sebuah keranjang bingkisan yang berukuran cukup besar, sudah ada di hadapan Yunho.

"Ini tuan, kau mau menambahkan note di luarnya?"

"Ah tak perlu aku akan bilang langsung padanya.."

"Baiklah, semuanya 150.000 Won tuan, Selamat Hari Valentine, dan semoga cintamu abadi selamanya.." Kata Jaejoong dengan senyum sumringah, sambil mendorong bingkisan itu sedikit pada Yunho.

"Ya, Selamat Hari Valentine juga Jaejoongie, ini untukmu, semoga kau menerima cintaku!" Kata Yunho mendorong bingkisan itu pada Jaejoong, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yu-yunho-ssi.."

"Jaejoong-ah, Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

DEGH!

Jantung Jaejoong serasa mau copot, bagaimana tidak, seorang Jung Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya! Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam? Sampai bisa mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang Jung Yunho, tapi tunggu, Jaejoong belum menjawab pernyataan Yunho.

"Aku.. Aku..."

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

"Joongie! Aku butuh bantuanmuu.." suara lumba lumba itu menginterupsi moment _'Yunho menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong'_

"Maaf aku harus pergi.."

"Jaejoong-ah... Yaaa..."

Jaejoong melesat pergi ke belakang dapur dengan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat, ia malu sekali, disana ada banyak pelanggan yang melihat dan bersorak-sorai supaya Jaejoong menerima cinta Yunho, ia bukannya tak mau hanya saja, ia baru bertemu dengan Yunho kemarin dan lagi ia adalah anak pemilik tempat ia bekerja, ia mengerti bahwa sebaik-baiknya Eomma Jung ia pasti ingin anaknya bersanding dengan yang lebih pantas. Jaejoong hanya seorang namja biasa yang pas-pasan tidak lahir dari keluarga kaya seperti Yunho, mana mungkin ia mau menerima Yunho yang notabene adalah namja dan sangat istimewa, ia yakin bahwa masih banyak yeoja cantik di luar sana yang mau menerima cintanya.

"Taesung-ah, tolong jaga stand toko, aku mau jaga kasir saja.."

"Wae geuraeyo Hyung?"

"Terlalu banyak yang membeli kepalaku pusing.."

"Hmm, baiklah.."

Eun Taesungpun pergi dari meja kasir dan langsung menggantikan posisi Jaejoong. Eiitss, bagaimana dengan Yunho? Sementara itu Yunho, hanya mampu menekuk wajahnya dan pergi membawa bingkisan itu, rasanya ia bodoh sekali, apa yang sudah ia pikirkan, padahal ia hanya ingin membeli coklat saja tidak lebih, kenapa malah menyatakan cinta?

"Yunhoo, nan jeongmal pabbo! Jeongmal pabbo-yaaa!" katanya sambil berjalan ke parkiran. Seharusnya aku mendekati Jaejoong dulu baru menyatakan cinta, lalu siapa yang akan memakan cokelat ini? Sudahlah kau bisa memberikanya pada Jaejoong besok, ingat! Sebagai permintaan pertemanan bukan Cinta! Ok?! Ya itulah ocehan dalam hati Jung junior ini untuk menekan rasa malunya.

Sebenarnya sih tak perlu malu, karena Jaejoong tak meolaknya mentah mentah, ahh sudalah jangan di pikirkan, yang terpenting besok ia harus datang dan minta maaf pada Jaejoong!

·

·

·

·

·

Seperti yang sudah di diskusikan oleh otak Jung Yunho hari ini ia melesat ke Tyhee Chocolate Café&Shop untuk meminta maaf pada Jaejoong atas insiden Valentine kemarin

"Selamat datang.. Ini brown bread jenis Pain de campagne anda, silahkan pilih tempat yang anda suka.."

"Mana Jaejoong?" gumamnya yang merasa tak mendapatkan si cantik dimanapun, Yunho memutuskan untuk naik ke rooftop café, otak cerdasnya mengingat bahwa pertama kali ia bertemu Jaejoong adalah di rooftop. Mata musang itu menyapu seluruh sisi rooftop hanya untuk menemukan Jaejoong, sayangnya ia juga tak mendapatkan Jaejoong,

 _'apa Jaejoong marah? Makanya ia tak mau bertemu denganku? Atau ia membenciku karena menyatakannya di depan umum? Maka dari itu ia tak pergi bekerja karena ia tau aku akan datang? Dia membenciku..'_

Batin Yunho mengira-ngira mengapa Jaejoong tak bekerja hari ini.

 _'ya dia membencimu Tuan Jung! Kau ini gila atau apa? Mana ada orang yang mau menerima cinta dari orang yang baru kau kenal selama 27 jam, itu sangat gila!'_

Yunho mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena bertindak konyol hari itu yang menyebabkan ia tak mampu bertemu dengan Jaejoongnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari café, mungkin ini pertanda bahwa ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa didampingi oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah, semoga harimu menyenangkan tuan.." kata seorang pelayan yang melihat Yunho beranjak pergi dari café.

"Tunggu" cegah Yunho pada pelayan itu, ia ingat bahwa dia adalah teman Jaejoong yang kelihatannya cukup akrab dengan Jaejoong.

"Oh ya ada apa tuan? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Mana Jaejoong?"

"Jaejoong Hyung tidak masuk hari ini, Hyungie bilang dia sedikit tak enak badan, ada apa?"

"Bolehkah.. Mmhh.. Aku boleh.."

"Hhaaaaa, kau ini mempesona tetapi malu-malu yah! Aku sedikit kecewa, bicarlah.."

"Boleh tidak aku mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggalnya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya.."

"Ohh baiklah tunggu sebentar akan ku tuliskan, aku ambil sticky note dulu.."

Oh, Junsu ini sangat polos ya! Bagaimana bisa kau memberi alamat pada sembarang orang, kau bahkan tak tau siapa dia, tck, sudahlah biarkan saja, lagi pula yang Yunho inginkan hanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan minta maaf.

"Ini, rumahnya sedikit membingungkan karena kau harus masuk gang dua kali, dan sedikit naik ke atas.."

"Junsu-ssi, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku saja.."

"Eh? Mana bisa aku harus kembali bekerja, kalau kau bingung hubungi saja aku sudah mencatat nomor ponselnya"

"Hhhh, baiklah gomawo Junsu-ssi nan jeongmal gomawo, annyeong.."

Secepat kilat Yunho langsung berlari menuju alamat yang ada di tangannya sedikit kewalahan juga karena ia pergi membawa bingkisan cokelat yang ia beli kemarin saat menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong, saat sedang berjalan menyusuri gang yang ada, ia menangkap sesosok yang ia cari, yap itu Jaejoong, ia pasti habis dari minimarket, terbukti dari bungkusan yang ia bawa. Ingin sekali Yunho menghampirinya tapi rasa malunya mengalahkannya, ia hanya mempu mengikuti Jaejoong sampai pada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, dengan halaman yang juga luas, astaga rumah siapa ini? Ini terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang namja seperti Jaejoong, atau mungkin ini rumah orang tuanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bekerja sementara orang tuanya cukup kaya. Ah sudahlah Tuan Jung kau ini banyak tanya sudah sana masuk dan minta maaf! (Yunppa: anak durhaka!)

Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk memencet bel rumah itu.

DING DONG

Tak ada tanda tanda akan terbukanya pintu.

DING DONG

Lagi

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Ya sifat kurang sabaran milik tuan Jung muncul disaat ia akan minta maaf, sungguh ironis.

CEKLEK

Pintu kerajaan milik Jaejoong terbuka, dan muncullah seorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Jaejoong-ah, tunggu aku.." cegahnya saat Jaejoong hendak menutup pintu pagar itu, bukan, bukan marah atau benci, Jaejoong malah merasa bersalah karena menolak pernyataan Yunho di hadapan semua pengunjung, walau tidak secara langsung, ia tetap merasa bersalah.

"Sajangnim.."

"Mianhaeseo Jaejoong-ah, aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia malah makin merasa bersalah melihat atasannya memohon begitu.

"Sajangnim, ayo bangun, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf.."

"Jaejoong-ah terimalah ini sebagai tanda memaafku.."

"Sajangnim.. Hhhhh, baiklah aku memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus memaafkan aku juga..."

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja.."

Baru saja bermaafan, Yunho langsung menyambar tubuh Jaejoong memeluknya erat sekali tak ingin kehilangannya lagi, wangi yang sangat menenangkan, wanginya seperti bayi, lembut dan sangat menenangkan.

"S-sajangnim.."

Suara Jaejoong menarik Yunho dari kekagumannya akan wangi tubuh Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ah mian, aku rasa aku terlalj bahagia ah ya tolong, panggil aku Yunho saja, kau bekerja pada eommaku bukan padaku, jadi panggil aku dengan nama saja ok?"

"T-tapi sajangnimkan.."

"Yunho, aku ingin kau panggil aku begitu.."

Senyum itu lagi, senyuman Yunho benar-benar merupakan sebuah dosa! Jaejoong akui itu, ia sangat terpesona akan senyuman Yunho.

"Sa.. Ehm, maksudku Yunho-ah, masuklah dulu, aku rasa Hujan akan segera turun, aku harus mengambil jemuran, kau masuklah aku.."

"Biar ku bantu, ayo, tunjukkan dimana kau menjemurnya.."

"Ah, tidak tidak usah nanti kau repot Yunho-ah.."

"Kajja.."

Jadilah dua sejoli ini berada di halaman belakang, pakaian yang Jaejoong jemur lumayan banyak hari ini, bagaimana tidak, ia lupa untuk mencuci bajunya yang sudah menjadi gunung.

SSSSSAAAAHHHHH

Hujan turun begitu saja dan sangat deras, Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, baju yang Jaejoong kenakan benar benar basah, dan ya ehm, sedikit mengekspos tubuh indahnya, kemeja putih yang ia kenakan benar benar memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya.

GLUP

Dan itu benar-benar menggoda seorang Jung Yunho, yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah mianhae Yunho-ah karena aku kau jadi basah begitu, bersihkanlah dirimu oh ya di kamar itu sepertinya ada baju seukuranmu, kau bisa memakainya.." kata Jaejoong berlalu pergi dari hadapan Yunho yang hanya terdiam mengaggumi tubuh Jaejoong, dan pada akhirnya ia tersadar juga, Yunho pergi ke kamar yang di tunjuk oleh Jaejoong, ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu, lalu ia pergi untuk membersihkan diri, selesai membersihkan tubuhnya Yunho berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang cukup besar, ia membuka lemari itu, ia cukup tercengang melihat isi dari lemari itu, didalamnya ada banyak baju, tak hanya baju pria tapi ada juga gaun dan baju wanita.

"Baju siapa ini?" kata Yunho yang heran akan baju-baju ini, ini benar-benar ukuran wanita dewasa. Apa ini milik kekasih Jaejoong? Ah ya Jaejoong seorang straight, pasti ini milik kekasihnya! Dengan asal Yunho mengambil kaos putih yang sudah ia genggam dan langsung mengenakannya, Yunho berjalan keluar dan melihat Jaejoong duduk dan meminum segelas susu cokelat hangat, dan setoples Valrhona yang Yunho belikan untuk Jaejoong, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan milik Yunho.

"Yunho-ah gomawo untuk cokelatnya, 3 tahun bekerja disana aku belum bisa membeli ini, hehe.."

"Ah aku senang kalau kau suka, habiskanlah kalau kau menyukainya.."

"Aku suka sekali ini, sekali lagi gomawo Yunho-ah.."

"Ne.. Cheonmanaeyo.."

Saking gemasnya Yunho dengan namja di depannya ia mengacak rambut Jaejoong lembut, ia benar benar ingin memakan Jaejoong sekarang, Jaejoong lebih menggoda ternyata dari pada cokelat mahal yang Yunho beli.

"Aa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Rambutkh jadi berantakan!"

"Rambutmu belum kau tata!"

"Tetap sajaa!"

"Oh ya, Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Geez, Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Hmmm, kalau aku boleh tahu, baju siapa ini?" kata Yunho menunjuk baju yang ia kenakan.

"Ahh itu, itu baju milik Appaku.."

"Hah? Kau yakin, ini sangat pas di tubuhku, berapa usia Appamu?"

"Tiga puluh sembilan.."

"Ohh.. Tiga puluh sembil..HEEE?!"

"Aissh, kau tak perlu berteriak.."

"bagaimana bisa? Jangan jangan.."

"Apa?! Jangan berpikiran aneh begitu! Daddyku menikah saat usianya masih muda, 16 tahun, ibuku melahirkanku 5 tahun setelah kakaku.."

"Tunggu, berapa usiamu?"

"Bulan kemarin aku baru selesai meniup lilin angka 20.."

"HAAHHH?" kesal karena Yunho terus berteriak padanya, Jaejoong menyumpal mulut Yunho dengan cokelat Valrhona ditangannya.

"Kau ini! Berisik sekali!"

"Miamhe" (Mianhae)

"Dan kau, berapa usiamu?"

"Du-duapuluh.."

"Wah, ternyata kita seumuran.."

"Tujuh.."

"HEEEEEEEE?" kini giliran Yunho yang menyumpal mulut Jaejoong dengan Valrhona.

"Kau tak perlu terkejut, dan jangan menertawaiku!"

"Bwahahaha, aku terkejut sekali, kau memiliki wajah yang awet muda!"

KRIIING KRIIIING

"Ah maaf ada telpon masuk.."

Yunho beranjak dari sofa milik Jaejoong, setelah ia selesai dengan panggilanya ia menghampiri Jaejoong, yang asyik dengan Valrhonanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa dah hal yang kau suka?"

"Hal yang aku suka?"

"Ya, hal yang kau suka?"

"Gajahhh!" pekik Jaejoong heboh

"Hmm, kau serius?"

"Ya tentu, aku sangat menyukai Gajah!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Heeee? Kenapa memangnyaa?"

"Baiklah, ah Jaejoong-ah maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini dan ku rasa hujan sudah berhenti jadi aku bisa berjalan mengambil mobilku, oh ya ku tinggalkan bajuku disini, aku pinjam baju ini dulu sebentar, aku harus kembali ke kantor, sampai jumpa.."

"Ah, ya hati-hati Yunho-ah," Jaejoong mengantar Yunho sampai pintu depan rumahnya "dasar orang aneh, kau yakin akan memakai kaos besar dan celana tiga perempat itu ke kantor megahmu? Namja aneh.." gumam Jaejoong setelah Yunho pergi

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup tak jelas itu akhirnya Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, dan kembali ke kantornya, dan Jaejoong kembali ke Valrhona lezat miliknya, masih ada 2 toples lagi, ia sempat berfikir bahwa Yunho pasti belum merasakan betapa lezatnya Valrhona ini sehingga ia malah memberikannya pada Jaejoong, tapi apa pedulinya, yang penting ia punya cemilan untuk dimakan.

·

·

·

·

·

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, sebagian orang ada yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya, dan sebagian lagi ada yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

Salah satu yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya adalah Jaejoong, namja cantik ini terlalu malas untuk bangun, lagi pula ini hari minggu, ia tak memiliki shift sampai nanti sore, jadi ia bisa sedikit bermalas-malasan hari ini, namun naas, ada suara yang sangat kencang dan begitu familiar berasal dari halaman belakangnya.

HUUUWRRRRR

Kencang sekali, mimpi apa Jaejoong sampai bisa mendengar suara itu, wah rasanya seperti di hutan, ya begitulah celoteh Jaejoong

HWUUUURRRR

Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar, baiklah kali ini ia rasa mimpi ini sangat mengganggu, ia mencoba untuk bangun dan perlahan manik hitam Jaejoong terlihat.

"Hyuh, suara itu hilang.."

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Ada yang bertamu pagi ini, tumben sekali, sangat tak mungkin kalau Hako-chan gadis kecil itu tetangga Jaejoong itu datang hari ini, Hakoru Megumi memang senang datang ke rumah Jaejoong, karena pasti ia akan memasak sesuatu untuk gadis manis itu, cita-cita Hako adalah menjadi istri Jaejoong, maka dari itu ia sering datang dan minta diajari masak supaya bisa menjadi istri yang baik! Ah ya kita malah membahasa Hako! Hako tak mungkin datang kalaupun ia datang pasti akan memberitahu Jaejoong dulu untuk itu.

"Tck, aku datang.." kata Jaejoong yang merasa sang tamu sangat tak sabaran sekali, terbukti sang tamu memencet bel dengan sangat tak sabar.

CKLEK

Walaaa, namja cantik ini terkejut akan pemandangan yang ia dapat, sebuah kandang besar berisikan binatang besar kesukaannya, namun kali ini yang ada didalam kandang itu seekor bayi, ya bayi Gajah! Astaga siapa yang mengirimkannya pada Jaejoong, pantas saja, ia mendengar suara itu di mimpinya, oh bukan, itu bukan mimpi! Itu nyata dan lagi Gajah itu meniupkan trompetnya.

HWUUUUUURRRRR

Ia baru kali ini geram akan binatang kesukaanya ini, ingin rasanya membunuh siapapun yang mengirimkan ini padanya, oh ayolah bagaimana bisa seekor Gajah masuk halaman belakangnya! Butuh satu helikopter untuk itu!

"Selamat siang nona, ini kiriman dari YHJ Incorporation, Baby Black Elephant Afrika, silahkan tanda tangan di sini, dan kami akan serahkan sertifikatnya pada anda"

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu! Apa-apaan ini? Kau gila atau apa? Kapan aku memesan Gajah? Untuk apa? Bawa Gajah ini pergi! Mana mungkin aku merawatnya, walaupun ia binatang kesukaanku, bukan berarti aku mau memeliharanya!"

"T-tapi nona ini dari.."

"Dan lagi! Aku ini namja bukan yeoja, kau tidak lihat hah?

"A-ah ya t-tuan.."

"Siapa yang mengirim ini? Apa Daddy yang mengirimkannya? Mana mungkin! Daddy bukan peneliti mamalia ia peneliti serangga, kalaupun ia mau memberi aku peliharaan itu pasti Monster Laba-laba Hiitam Amazon! Bukan Gajah"

"Ini kiriman dari YHJ Inc. No-eh tuan.."

"Arghh! Siapa yang memesan ini? Memangnya legal membeli sebuah binatang yang dilindungi? Dia pasti gila, ahh lihat dia sudah merusak tanaman-tanamanku! Bawa Gajah lucu ini pergiiiii!"

"Ta-tapi nona, eh maksudku tuan, helikopter kami sudah pergi, butuh 2 jam untuk kemari, karena ia baru mendarat.."

"Lihat wajahku! Apa aku peduli dengan perkataanmu! Tentu tidak, beritahu aku siapa yang mengirim ini padaku! Oh Tuhan aku bisa mati berdiri sekarang juga!"

"Saya tak tahu tuan, pada surat ini hanya ada atas nama YHJ Incorporation.."

"Kau! Mana pawang Gajah itu?!"

"Aku-aku pawangnya tuan."

"Tunggui dia, dan bilang padanya jangan makan bunga lily putihku!"

Geram,kesal,dongkol, itu yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja bangun dari bunga tidurnya dan langsung mendapatkan sebuah kejutan besar, meski binatang terbesar di dunia itu masih bayi, tapi Jaejoong tau ia akan tumbuh menjadi sangat besar, meski ia sangat menyukai Gajah, namun yang ia maksud bukan binatangnya tapi lebih seperti aksesoris atau apapun itu, yang jelas bukan untuk memeliharanya!

Jaejoong harus menemukan siapa pengirim Gajah imut ini, ia tak mungkin merawatnya, bisa habis gaji Jaejoong hanya untuk jatah makan sehari si Gajah.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong mengambil iPhone 4S berwarna putih itu dari meja dan mulai menyentuh layar itu mengetikan suatu kata di kolom mesin pencari terbesar di dunia, yap Google, ternyata Jaejoong sedang mencari YHJ Inc. di Wikipedia dan menemukan hal sebagai berikut

Name : YHJ Incorporation

Type : Public

Produk :

Realestate

Property

Food and Drink

Fashion and Industri

(For JHY Inc. Subsidiaries)

Internet

Computer software

Telecoms equipment

Founded : South Korea,Seoul. ( August 8, 1998)

Key People : _**Yunho Jung,Ilwoo Jung**_

Kantor pusat YHJ Inc., South Korea,Seoul

Area Served : Worldwide

Subsidiary : JL Inc.

Website : .com

"Yunho Jung? Ohh maksudmu Jung Yunho, jadi namja aneh itu yang mengirimkan Gajah besar di luar sana? Dia gila! Dia benar-benar gila! ia memang kaya sangat kaya tapi ini berlebihan, aarrghh bodohnya aku yang tanpa berfikir, langsung memilih Gajah! Dan lagi wikipedia tidak memberi nomor kantor namja aneh itu! Aaahhhh! Daddy aku benar-benar lebih memilih Monster Laba-laba Hitam Amazonmu dari pada Gajah itu! Aku tinggal melempar Jung Yunho pada kandang Laba-laba itu sebagai makanannya! Hueeeee Daddy!"

Baru saja ia memaafkan Yunho kemarin, namja itu malah berulah lagi pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong berlari ke halaman belakang dimana ada si pawang dan Gajah sedang bermain, ingin sekali memang Jaejoong memiliki Gajah itu akan tetapi ia yakin pasti bahwa kantongnya tak cukup untuk satu suap makanan Gajah itu.

"Oiiii!" panggil Jaejoong pada pawang itu. "Kau! Jaga Gajah itu aku harus pergi sebentar ke tempat ini!"

"Ba-baik, no-ehh tu-tuan.."

Secepat kilat Jaejoong pergi melesat ke kantor Yunho, setelah membaca Wikipedia, Jaejoong yakin kantor itu tak akan sulit di dapatkan jika memang berada di tengah kota, Jaejoong menyambar scooter coklat miliknya menuju kantor terbesar se-Asia itu, 45 menit kemudia ia sudah sampai di tengah perempatan kota Seoul, ada 4 tower di depan matanya, astaga apa yang mana kantor Yunho!

"Ah, kenapa ada banyak sih? Tck, mungkin di sebelah sana!" Jaejoong mulai menstater Scooternya dan memarkirkannya di depan tower pertama.

"Habis kau Jung Yunho!" desisnya, sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor nan megah itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ia tak boleh emosi seperti ini, bisa bisa ia di usir karena bertindak anarkis.

"Apa bisa aku bertemu dengan Jung Sajangnim?"

"Tuan Jung? Ah maaf nona, siapa yang anda maksud?"

"Tck! Atasan anehmu! Jung Yunho!"

"Ju-Jung Yunho? Ah maaf nona, sepertinya anda salah tempat, ini JL Inc. Bukan YHJ Inc. arsitekturnya memang telihat sama, tapi ini JL Inc. Anak Perusahaan YHJ..bla...bla..bla" Oh crap, You got Jaejoong pisses off by that explaination man!

"Baik, baikk, aku sudah cukup mendengarnya, lalu dimana kantornya?!"

"Di depan nona.." kata receptionist itu, Jaejoong sudah benar-benar muak! Ayolah apa ia harus bertelanjang agar semua melihat bahwa ia ini adalah Namja!

"Kau tahu nona! Aku ini NAMJA! NAMJA! Jadi jangan panggil aku nona nona lagi! You really pissed me off!"

"Eh.."

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan tower JL Inc. dan langsung memarkirkan scooternya di depan tower besar yang ada di depannya, Jung Yunho benar-benar kaya!, celetuk Jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk ke kantor itu.

"Nona, maaf anda tidak bisa masuk, tolong daftar disini terlebih dahulu.."

"Tck, sudahlah! Pertemukan saja aku dengan sang mulia!"

"Sang.. Mulia?"

"Jung Yunho!"

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah membuat janji makanya aku datang kemari!"

"Ohh tunggu sebentar aku akan hubungi sekertaris Jung Sajangnim.."

"Nona, aku harus bertemu tuan Jung, aku petugas dari layanan pengiriman.." jedanya "binatang illegal" bisiknya tak terdengar oleh sang receptionist

"Ah aku hanya perlu minta tanda tanganya saja di kertas ini.."

"Oh baiklah saya akan menandatanganinya.."

"Ah ini paket pribadi jadi harus tuan itu yang menandatanganinya.."

"Maaf nona, tuan Jung sedang ada meeting dengan para pemegang saham, ia tak akan bisa di jumpai sampai jam 5 sore nanti nona.."

"Tolonglah! Ku mohon! Aku harus bertemu dengannya, ini menyangkut kelangsungan kehidupan Gajah Afrika! Kau mau mereka punah karena aku tak bisa bertemu dengan yang mulia Jung Yunho?"

"No-nona.."

"Huwaaaaaa..."

"Nona tenangkan dirimu.. nona, tenanglah.."

"Ku mohon, berikan saja aku nomor ponsel pribadinya, ku mohon.."

"Ah maaf nona, kami tak bisa sembarang memberikannya pada orang lain.."

"Haaaaaaa.."

"Sekertaris Park!" panggil Yeoja itu pada seorang namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Ada apa Tifanny-ssi.."

"Nona ini memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Jung Sajangnim, ia menangis aku tak tahu harus apa? Mungkin kau bisa mempertemukan mereka.."

Yoochun memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama, ia seperti mengenal sosok di hadapannya yang sedang berjongkok dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Huh? Heeee? Yoochun-ah?Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku memang bekerja disini.. dan kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku..hiks..hiks..ingin bertemu Yunho.."

"Ah maaf Jaejoong-ah kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang, ia masih sibuk.."

"Yoochun-aaaaaaahhhh... Bantu aku! Namja aneh itu mengirimkanku seekor bayi Gajah! Kau tahukan aku ini miskin mana bisa merawat Gajah itu!"

"Jaejoong-ah maafkan aku... tapi aku tak bisa seenaknya merubah jadwalnya.."

Hari itu juga Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung pada Yoochun, bahkan saat di perjalanan pulang dengan scooternya Jaejoong tetap menangis, bagaimana ia bisa tidur malam ini dengan suara Gajah yang sangat bising di tengah malam mencari susu.

HWUUUUURRRR

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Huweeeeeee aku ingin tidur, hiks...hiks...hiks.."

Ya malam itu juga Jaejoong tak mampu memejamkan matanya sedikitpun, karena suara Gajah itu, walau tubuh gajah itu kecil suaranya memang tak bisa di remehkan! Tck! poor Jaejoong.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

·

·

·

·

·

To Be Continued

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review, aku rasa chap ini sangat GJ ._.v maafkan aku yah kawan-kawan aku hanya pemula yang ingin menyalurkan sesuatu yg ada di otak ku, maaf T_T maaf juga di Chap awal bener-bener miss wordnya banyak banget, kalau ada yang tau gimana cara benerinya, pm aja yaaa..

Well, terimakasih sekali lagi kawan-kawan, jangan lupa di review, satu kata saja sudah cukup bagiku, kritik dan saran apa lagi!

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chap di depan yaaaa^^

Bandung 10 Juni 2015

ylstmm


	3. Chapter 3 (The Stupid CEO)

MY VALENTINE CHOCOLATE

By : Ylsttmm (red:yelestem)

Rate : Teen^^

Genre : Romance/Humor,

Warn : YAOI,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Chapter 3 Cast

Kim Jaejoong (20 y.o)

Jung Yunho (27 y.o)

Kim Junsu (19 y.o)

Kim Hyun Joong as Jung Aiden (30 y.o)

Note : aku seneng banget baca review dari readers semua bikin yeles tambah semangat hehe.. Maaf kalau makin GJ T_T aku usahain deh sekarang enggak terlalu GJ, teruslah mereview yahh, satu kata akan sangat berarti bagi yeles^^ happy reading..

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja resapi ok?

·

·

·

Di Chap Sebelumnya

·

·

·

"Hiyyy, Hyung! Kau benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan!"

Jaejoong hanya mampu menoleh ke arah Junsu lalu memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab pernyataan Junsu.

"Kau sakit Hyung?" Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung jawab akuuuu, kau seperti mayat hidup kau tahu!"

"Suie.."

"Ne,Hyung?"

"Aku mau jus jeruk.." Lirih Jaejoong lemas lalu pergi meninggalkan Junsu.

Masih ingat dengan insiden bayi Gajah? Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa tidur malam itu, ia sangat tersiksa selama 2 hari, sampai akhirnya...

FLASHBACK

*Phone ringing*

*Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'  
And we got three more days 'til Friday  
I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'  
I swear I wish somebody would tell me  
Ooh thats all I want*

Pagi itu setelah tak mampu tertidur di malam hari Jaejoong yang baru tertidur selama 2 jam harus terganggu karena suara ponselnya sendiri

*Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'  
And we got three more days 'til Friday  
I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'  
I swear I wish somebody would tell me  
Ooh thats all I want*

Lagi-lagi ponsel milik namja cantik ini tak mau berhenti bordering, membuat sang empunya menyerah padanya. *author lebay*

"Aaarghh, siall!" umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir manisnya, dengan terpaksa ia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hmmm.." jawabnya dengan malas.

 _'Annyeong Jaejoong-ah?'_

"Nugguseo?"

 _'Ah, Jung Yunho imnida.."_

"Ohh Jung Yun AAAAHHH!"

 _'Eh? Ada apa?, oo! Jaejoong-ah bagaimana? Kau suka hadiah yang ku kirim? Apa kau sudah memberikan nama baru padanya?'_

"Ha..ha..ha.. Kau harus tau betapa aku ingin melemparkanmu ke dalam kandangnya, dan melihat kau mati terinjak olehnya ha..ha..ha..ha.."

 _'Wah, kau terdengar menyukainya! Aku senang kalau kau suka!'_

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! Kau ini terlalu cerdas atau apa? Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk merawatnya! Aku mau kau angkut dia dari halaman belakangku sekarang juga! Cepatt!"

 _'Eh? Oh baiklah akan ku kirim pawang dan makanannya sekarang juga tunggu sebentar'_

"Grrr, Yunho-ah tak perlu repot kau hanya perlu mengembalikannya ke habitat yang seharusnya, cepat! Kalau tidak kau bisa di dakwa karena telah ikut mendukung kepunahan Gajah afrika!"

' _Kenapa begitu?'_

"Sudahlah angkut sajaaa!"

 _'Baik, baik, tunggu sebentar.._

KLIK

Dengan sepihak Jaejoong mematikan sambungan telpon mereka, ia langsung berlari keluar saat mendengar bel berbunyi.

"That was fast" gumamnya

"Selamat pagi tuan, kami akan mengangkut Baisy sekarang, mohon maaf atas keributan selama proses pengangkutan Baisy.."

"Ahh, tunggu! Bolehkah aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan padanya?"

"Tentu.. Helikopter kami akan datang 10 menit lagi jadi anda bisa bermain sebentar dengan Baisy.."

Jaejoong mulai menghampiri bayi Gajah itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, ya mau bagaimanapun juga binatang ini adalah binatang kesukaanya, Kalaupun Jaejoong merupakan orang kaya ia pasti takkan melepaskan Baisy, hanya saja ia tak mungkin memelihara Baisy, halaman rumahnya tidak seluas hutan Afrika, maka dari itu ia berfikir untuk mengembalikan Baisy.

"Baisy-ah, mianhaeseo, aku bukanya membencimu tapi aku tak bisa merawatmu, ahh,kau pasti merindukan ibumukan? Aku tau itu, maka dari itu aku tak tega memeliharamu, hmmm, suatu hari nanti kalau aku sudah menjadi orang yang sukses, aku akan mengunjungimu, otte? Dangsin? Hehehe.."

10 menit kemudian Helikopter milik YHJ Inc. itu datang dan langsung mengangkut Baisy pergi dari halaman belakang Jaejoong. Yap Baisy pergi setelah beberapa hari menginap di rumah Jaejoong.

FLASHBACK END

"Kau tau Suie, kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku! Kalau kau tak memanggilku saat itu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah terpaksa menjadi kekasih CEO Bodoh itu!"

"Ehm.. Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Gomawo ne Suie baby!"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau menitihkan air mata begitu?"

·

·

·

·

·

Tak terasa Matahari telah masuk ke dalam persembunyianya, itu artinya saatnya pulang ke rumah bagi Jaejoong, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah sekian lama bekerja, ingin rasanya merasakan air hangat menyiram tubuhnya, dan juga nyamanya sebuah tempat tidur.

"Haaaah, aku lelah.." gumamnya, sambil berjalan menuju mesin minuman otomatis, sedarti tadi siang ia ingin sekali minum jus jeruk, ia tak bisa mewujudkan cita-cita itu karena banyak sekali pengujung yang datang hari ini.

"Aa! Jaejoong-ah!" merasa terpanggil, Jaejoong berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, suara yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini, dan merupakan sumber penderitaanya, ya kau tau siapa dia.

"Yunho.." lirihnya lemas

"Jaejoong-ah!" kata Yunho sambil berlari menghampiri Jaejoong, rindunya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Sajangnim.."

"Ah, sepertinya kau memutuskan untuk memanggilku begitu Jaejoong-ah.."

Jaejoong tak menjawab, dongkol sekali rasanya bagi Jaejoong, manusia macam apa Yunho ini? Sudah membuat hidupnya menderita ia bahkan tak berusaha untuk meminta maaf.

"Ahmm, Jaejoong-ah bagaimana kalau ku antar kau pulang?"

"Huuft.. Sajangnim, hari ini aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, bisa tidak kau pulang saja "

"Eh? Wae geuraeyo Jaejoong-ah?

"Aniyeo, keunde, aku masih ada tugas kuliah jadi aku harus pergi sekarang sampai jumpa.."

Jaejoong berdalih karena ia kesal sekali melihat wajah Yunho, apa Yunho tak menyadari kesalahanya sedikitpun? Atau dia memang benar-benar terlalu cerdas? Entahlah, Jaejoong malas memikirkannya sekarang, lebih baik ia sedikit menjauh dari Yunho, kalau ia terus dekat-dekat dengan Yunho bisa-bisa ia selalu mendapatkan penderitaan.

"Jaejoong-ah..." panggil Yunho yang mencoba menyusul Jaejoong dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Sajangnim, anda pulang saja sudah waktunya makan malam.."

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai rumah.."

"Sajangnim, aku bukanlah seorang gadis perawan yang tak bisa berjalan pulang sendiri di malam hari.."

"hmmm,apa kau marah padaku? Jaejoong-a Aku bertanya padamu apa yang kau suka hari itu, kau langsung memutuskan menyukai Gajah, maka dari itu aku langsung membelikanmu Gajah, aku kira kau akan menyu-..."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mana ada orang yang akan bahagia saat pagi-pagi sekali, di hari minggu yang seharusnya tenang dan damai, kau harus terbangun dan mendapati seekor Gajah meniupkan trompetnya dan membuat para tetangga menghinamu karena memelihara Gajah di pemukiman padat!" sambar Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho, well itu membuat Yunho sedikit tersulut karena di sebut bodoh oleh Jaejoong.

"Mungkin kau yang bodoh, karena memutuskan itu secara tiba-tiba, lagipula anggap saja aku sudah membawakan kebun binatang ke rumahmu.."

"Apa katamu?! Hei Yang Mulia Jung Yunho, kau ini pasti orang pintar karena sanggup membangun perusahaan sebesar itu! jadi saat seseorang berkata begitu seharusnya kau menyambungkannya dengan hal yang realistis bukan dengan hal yang bodoh begitu!"

"Tck, kau ini bodoh? Orang pintar sepertiku ini akan langsung menyambungkanya dengan 'Gajah yang benar' karena aku berfikir menggunakan logika

Logika macam apa itu? Kau ini memang bodoh! Terlalu bodoh sampai aku tak percaya kau merupakan CEO perusahaan besar macam itu, terkadang aku mulai merasa Tuhan tak adil!

Logika milikku! Dan apa hubunganya perdebatan ini dengan adil atau tidaknya Tuhan?

Dia tak adil karena membiarkan orang bodoh sepertimu memimpin perusahaan besar!

Lagi pula kau tak memberi tahu detailnya! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau tak bertanya! Jadi kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodohhhh!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Tck, sudahlah.. beri tahu detailnya!"

"Apa?!"

"Gajah yang kau maksud?"

"Sesuatu yang realistis Yang Mulia Jung Yunho! Kau tau, seperti boneka,makanan,baju,peralatan masak,bedroom stuff yea somethin' like that!"

"baiklah aku mengerti…"

"Kita sudah sampai.. Sajangnim pulanglah keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu.."

"Usiaku 27 tahun, sangat lucu mereka mengkhawatirkan ku, lagipula.."

"Sudah sana,hush..hush.. aku lelah ingin beristirahat!"

"Ne,ne,ne, aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Yunho sambil berbalik badan "Jaejoong ah.." panggil Yunho yang masih memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Apa?" kata Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak masuk kerumahnya, Yunho yang masih berdiri memunggungi Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan tanpa aba-aba Yunho mengegenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menghimpitnya ke pintu gerbang dan mulai mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka dan…

CUP

Bibir hati itu mendarat dengan sempuran di pipi putih milik Jaejoong, yuhuu, Yunho mengecup sekilas pipi putih itu dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Good night,thanks fo today, i'll see you tomorrow." Kata Yunho dengan sangat seductive dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang entah marah atau tersipu wajahnya sudah memerah seperti Kepiting rebus.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, pertengkarang tak jelas itu cukup menguras tenaga Jaejoong, satu hal yang ia inginkan sekarang, yaitu istirahat.

·

·

·

·

·

DING DONG

"Aku datang.."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu depan dan melihat siapa yang datang pagi ini.

CKLEK

Kiriman untuk anda tuan..

Eh? Tapi aku tak memesan apapun..

Oh ini paket dari tuan Jung Yunho, dan alamat yang tertera adalah rumah ini, silahkan tanda tangan di sini, di sini dan di sini.

Eh tapi.. aku..

Mohon maaf Tuan kami hanya melakukan pengiriman barang jika ada kesalahan atau hal semacamnya anda bisa menghubungi costumer service kami, jadi tanda tangani saja terlebih dahulu..

tck, baiklah .

Gumappseumnida Kim Jaejoong-ssi, BAWAKAN BARANGNYA!

eh? Bawakan barang? Barang apa?

Dengan sigap sekitar 5 pekerja pengangkut barang itu mengangkut sebuah lemari besar berbentuk Gajah lucu, juga sebuah tempat tidur besar yang berbentuk sama, dan juga sebuah lemari dapur berwarna biru dan bercorak Gajah kecil, dan sepasang peralatan masak yang juga bermotif sama, dan satu set celemek bermotif Gajah ,oh juga jangan lupa lemari besar yang awal tadi berisi aneka baju bermotif Gajah yang lucu, juga jangan lupakan keset berbentuk gajah, juga boneka Gajah yang tingginya hampir sama dengan orang dewasa,satu case iPhone berbentuk Gajah dan jangan lupakan aneka macam makanan dari brownis hingga cookies bahkan permen juga minuman yang berbentuk atau bermotif Gajah, (hyuuhh, Author cape nyebutinya) ya semua hal yang Jaejoong sebutkan tadi malam ada di dalam rumahnya sekarang, dan yap rumahnya bagaikan gudang sekarang, sempit sekali, rumah Jaejoong tidaklah besar, yang besar itu adalah halaman depan dan belakangnya jadi jangan salahkan siapapun jika ia tak sanggup menaruh semua barang ini.

Oh Tuhan, bunuh aku! lirih Jaejoong lemas melihat keadaan rumahnya yang begitu sempit itu.

Kami sudah mengangkut semuanya Tuan, kami permisi..

hei,hei tunggu! Angkut kembali barang ini! teriak Jaejoong yang memanggil para pengirim barang itu yang telah pergi dari rumah Jaejoong.

SIALAN! MATI KAU JUNG YUNHO!

·

·

Dengan secepat kilat Jaejoong menyambar helmnya dan langsung menstater scooter coklat miliknya, yap ini kedua kalinya ia benar-benar harus ke kantor Yunho, untunglah ia sudah menghubunginya tadi jadi kecil kemungkinan ia akan di usir seperti insiden Gajah kemarin.

Sesampainya disana Jaejoong langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan si receptionist cantik yang memanggil-manggilnya, saat ia akan berjalan ke arah lift untunglah ia langsung bertemu dengan Yunho. Tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong langsung menarik kerah kemeja milik Yunho dan menyeretnya ke taman belakang.

"Jaejoong-ah apa yang, hey.. lepaskan aku..

Akan ku lepaskan kalau aku sudah melihatmu benar-benar mati!

Haaaa? Apa yang kau maksud hey, lepaskan akuu!

Sikeureo!

Sesampainya di taman Jaejoong melempar tubuh Yunho cukup keras ke sebuah pohon di tengah taman tersebut, menghimpit tubuh Yunho dan langsung mendeathglarenya.

Neo! "

Mwo?

BERHENTILAH MENGRIMIKU SESUATU! Kau harus mengeluarkan semuanya, bodoh! Rumahku jadi sempit karena barang-barang yang kau kirimkan! Sudahlah jangan kirimkan aku apapun lagi!

Wae? Kalau itu masalahmu aku akan mengirmkanmu Interior designer yang handal untuk mengatur itu semua, bagaimana?

Grrr, masalahnya bukan itu! Masalahnya adalah barang-barang itu tak ada gunanya aku..

Apa maksudmu dengan barang itu tak berguna? Sudah jelas semua itu barang yang berguna.. kau mulai lagi dengan otak bodohmu itu Jaejoong-ah..

argh bukan begitu aku sudah memiliknya, lemari dan yang lain aku sudah punya itu semua..

tapi kau belum punya yang bermotif dan berbentuk Gajah Jaejoong-ah hitung saja itu sebagai koleski..

grrr, memang percuma berbicara padamu ! sudahlah jangan kau kirim hal-hal aneh seperti itu, aku tak butuh..!"

lalu apa yang kau butuhkan? Kau bilang hal yang realistis dan Gajah..

"Grrrr! sesuatu yang belum aku punya! Sudahlah aku mau pulang, akan ku bakar semua barang itu!

Andawe Jaejoong-ah..

Sikkeureo!

Kesal,geram,dongkol itu yang di rasakan Jaejoong, sekarang ia ragu bahwa Yunho yang memimpin perusahaan ini, ia tak yakin otak bodoh Yunho mampu berjalan lancar memimpin perusahaan ini kalau hal semacam itu saja ia tak mampu berfikir minimalis.

Sial! Dasar bodoh tck, aku jual saja barang itu ke tetangga, sialan kau Jung Yun

BRUAGH

Sebuah tubuh besar menabrak Jaejoong begitu saja, cukup untuk mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di lantai dengan sedikit tak elit, tubuh mungil itu tersungkur di lantai.

uwahh..

Kau baik-baik saja? kata pria itu, suaranya lembut sekali.

shh,aku terluka kau harus membayar ganti rugi 1 juta won untukku! Tck, aku baik-baik saja..

haha, kau lucu sekali nona..

AKU NAMJA! Geezz.. sudahlah kau menghalangi jalanku..

haha, Jung Aiden-iminida..

Kim Jaejoong..

Mianhaeseo Jaejoong-ssi, kalau aku boleh tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau karyawan baru, aku baru melihatmu disini"

"Tidak,tidak aku bukan karyawan baru, aku kemari ada urusan dengan Jung Yunho, dia memberiku sesuatu yang aneh jadi aku memintanya untuk mengambilnya kembali..

"Hmm begitu, memangnya kau sudah mengenalnya berapa lama?"

"5 Hari.."

"Pfft 5 hari? Dan ia langsung menyukaimu begitu?"

Tak mungkin, dia terlalu bodoh untuk kriteria pendamping hidup!..

Dia menyukaimu Jaejoong-ah.. seseorang pasti akan berusaha memberikan apapun yang kekasih hatinya inginkan, iyakan?

Tck, tidak,tidak, dia itu hanya bingung dengan dirinya, makanya dia begitu, aku yakin dia akan berhenti setelah sadar kalau aku ini namja

Kau mau bukti?"

Bukti? Bukti apa?

" Ah baiklah kalau begitu kita lihat, kalau Yunho melakukan sesuatu padaku saat aku melakukannya, itu artinya ia menyukaimu.."

hee? apa maksudnya it.. perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat mendengar suara bass milik seseorang namja yang baru saja beradu mulut dengannya.

"Jung Aiden, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? ya itu Yunho

Air wajah Yunho berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi, dingin namun memancarkan sekelebat dendam pada namja yang ia sebut Jung Aiden itu, Jaejoong yang notabene masih berdiri pada posisinya sedikit terkejut melihat Yang Mulai Jung Yunho yang ia ketahu memiliki sifat aneh dan selalu tersenyum itu mampu memancarkan rasa dendamnya hanya dari pancaran sinar matanya.

Ahh sebaiknya aku permisi, Sajangnim aku permisi..

SRRAAHH

uwaaa.. sebuah tangan besar yang dingin menarik pinggang Jaejoong kesamping tubuh besar itu, ya tubuh Aiden.

Lets, see what happen if I do this, lets prove it Jaejoong-ssi" kata Aiden sangat seductive, dan sedikit berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

CUP

Bibir tebal nan seksi milik Aiden mendarat tepat di bibir cherry milik Jejoong, Yunho sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanya,manik musangnya membesar melihat hal itu, apa maksud kaka tirinya tersebut? Kaka tiri? Ya Jung Aiden seorang Sutradara terkenal ini merupakan kaka tiri dari Yang Mulia Jung Yunho, Anak dari istri pertama Tuan Jung Il Woo, ia memang selalu merebut apa yang Yunho miliki. Percerain antara Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Jung berawal dari perselingkuhan Nyonya Kim dengan seorang produser Jepang, karena merasa terhianati ia menggugat cerai Nyonya Kim, hak asuh atas Aiden jatuh ke tangan Tuan Jung, setelah perceraian itu Aiden hanya tinggal sampai usianya 18 tahun dan langsung keluar dari rumah Tuan Jung dan menjadi sutradara. Bahkan setelah berpisah dari suaminya Nyonya Kim Jihyo masih selalu menggoda Tuan Jung, yang notabene sudah memiliki Nyonya Han Tae Hee sebagai pengganti Nyonya Jung yang baru. Ah kembali ke realita, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya Yunho langsung melayangkan pukulannya tepat pada perut milik Aiden, Aiden hanya mampu tersungkur sambil meringis kesakitan, kau tak boleh meremehkan Yang Mulia ini ia adalah athlete Karate, pukulan macam itu cukup untuk mengocok perutmu kawan.

Sajangnim! Apa yang kau lakukan! kata Jaejoong menghampiri Aiden, ia emosi dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan, Jaejoong sedikit memarahi Yunho karena melihat Aiden tersungkur kesakitan seperti itu, Yunho yang juga ikut emosi langsung menyambar tangan Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan Aiden yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

Ack! Lepaskan Sajangnim, sakit! Lepaskan aku! apa yang kau lakukan heii! Ack, sakit!

Begitulah keluh kesah Jaejoong selama berada di perjalan menuju ke parkiran, bagaimana tidak sakit, Yunho mencengkram tangan Jaejoong hingga buku jarinya memutih kekuningan. Kesal hati Yunho melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi,Jaejoong adalah milik Yunho, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya seujung jaripun siapapun itu, Karena Kim Jaejoong mutlak milik Jung Yunho titik! Ya begitulah klaim sepihak oleh Yunho.

Ack Sajangnim lepas! Hiks.. appoyo.. lirih Jaejoong.

Apa itu? Apa Jaejoong menangis? Apa aku membuatnya menangis? batin Yunho, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha melawan keegoisannya namun saying Yunho yang tingkat keegoisannya tinggi itu tak melepaskan Jaejoong sedikitpun dan langsung melemparkanya masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Yunho, Jaejoong sangat terlihat ketakutan, baru kali ini ia melihat Sang Mulia yang Bodoh dan Periang itu bersikap kasar.

"Mau apa kau? kata Jaejoong sedikit ketakutan kentara sekali melihat matanya yang berair.

BRUGH

Dengan Reflex Yunho memeluk Jaejoong begitu saja, seemosi apapun ia tak akan bisa mengasari pujaan hatinya iya kan? Yang mampu ia lakukan adalah mengunci Jaejoong sekarang juga

Ku mohon Jaejoong-ah jangan jatuh cinta padanya, kau milikku, kau hanya milikku, kau tak boleh melihat siapapun Jaejoong-ah..

Grrr..

PLETAK

MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MILIKMU HAH?!

Appo! Jaejoong-ah ..

Memangnya aku ini kekasihmu apa? Sehingga aku tak boleh melirik yang lain, kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh! Oh aku tau, kau pasti belum tau ya kalau aku ini Namja makanya kau terus mengincarku, asal kau tahu aku ini namja jadi..

aku tau..aku tau kau namja, dan aku tak peduli." kata Yunho sambil menghela nafasnya panjang untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya, dan lalu ia melanjutkan perkataanya "oh ya apa yang Hyungku katakan padamu sehingga ia mampu menciumu?

eh? mendengar Yunho bertanya dan mengungkapkan itu hati Jaejoong berdetak kencang sekali, wajahnya juga menjadi sedikit merah karenanya, seperti pelaku perselingkuhan yang tertangkap basah. Oh tidak-tidak, ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun jadi tak masalahkan mau berciuman dengan siapaun, eh? Tapi, kenapa terkesan seperti namja murahan ya?

"Jawab aku.." Tanya Yunho dingin dan menusuk tepat pada sasaran

T-tidak! dia tidak bilang apapun he..he..he.. aa! Sajangnim aku masih harus pergi ke kampus ah ya scooterku masih aku parkirkan di depan he..he..he.. aku harus pergi Sajangnim..

CKLIK

Belum merasa mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan Yunho mengunci mobilnya otomatis.

Apa yang dia bilang padamu?!" Tanya Yunho lagi sedikit menuntut dan ya memaksa Jaejoong untuk menjawabnya.

Aku bilang tidak ada, sudahlah aku mau pergi, scooterku masih disana, buka pintunya!

tck, baiklah ini hanya karena kau harus ke kampusmu..

Aku permisi Sajangnim, Annyeong.. dengan kecepatan super Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil mewah itu, berusaha menghindari Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah aku akan ke rumahmu malam ini.. teriaknya dari dalam mobil mewah itu

Tck, mau apa dia datang? Biar sajalah aku tak peduli. Batin Jaejoong, Sang namja cantik langsung pergi dari kantor terbesar se-Asia itu, ia kan menjual semua barang yang Yunho berikan, namun ia akan memilih beberapa barang untuknya sendiri, mungkin ia hanya akan menjual barang yang besar saja, ya terkecuali boneka besar yang lucu itu, mungkin ia akan menyimpanya, dan juga aneka baju itu, ah peralatan dapur itu juga bagus, sudah saatnya ia mengganti dengan yang baru, dan.. eh, sepertinya Jaejoong akan sedikit kebingungan memilah barang apa yang akan ia jual nanti,karena semuanya adalah Gajah dan terlihat sangat lucu Ckckckckck

·

·

·

·

·

Lagi-lagi hari terasa begitu cepat bagi Yunho, saking sibuknya ia dengan pekerjaannya ia tak sadar bahwa Matahari sudah kembali ke perawakanya menandakan bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai hari ini, ya begitupun dengan Yunho ia harus kembali ke tempat bersarangnya.

Ia sangat kesal seminggu ini, bagaimana tidak, Yunho tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong sama sekali, saat istirahat makan siang Yunho tidak menemukan Jaejoong di Café dan Yunho juga menunggu Jaejoong di rumahnya, dan tak menemukan Jaejoong kembali ke rumahnya, ia juga sudah menggedor rumah Jaejoong namun tak ada jawaban, ia juga berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong namun hasilnya nihil. Yunho tak tau lagi harus mencari kemana. Jaejoong seakan menghilang di telan bumi, padahal ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Dan lagi, hari ini Yunho mengunjungi rumah Jaejoong. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, Jaejoong hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya beserta dengan seorang pria yang terlihat berbeda umur jauh dengan Jaejoong, si pria merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan sesekali mencubit pipinya, mereka juga sesekali bercanda. Membuat Yunho terbakar api cemburu karenanya,dengan sigap ia berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah! teriaknya, ia kesal melihat Jaejoong yang terkesan seperti namja murahan berdekatan dengan pria itu.

Eh Sajangnim.. lirihnya lemas, ini dia kesialan yang aku hindari.. batin Jaejoong menangis.

SRRRAHH

Jangan dekati dia dasar Ahjussi mesum!

Ahjussi mesum?

"Jaejoong milikku, pergi kau!

PLETAK

aah kenapa kau memukulku Jaejoong-ah? Aku sedang berusaha melindungimu kau tahu!

Setelah lama tak bertemu bukannya sebuah pelukan yang di dapat tapi sebuah jitakan maut yang Yunho dapat dari pujaan hatinya.

"Harus kau tahu yang kau panggil Ahjussi mesum itu adalah Ayahku.. Sajangnim.. ungkap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum cerah tanpa rasa bersalah pada Yunho.

A-ayah?

Ne, Sajangnim, Aa-yah..

a-ah.. ahahaha.. Aboeji mianhaeseo ne, aku belum mengenalmu jadi aku eh.. tidak melihat keberadaan Tuan Kim di sebelah Jaejoong Yunho menghentikan perkenalannya.

wahaha, banyak kunang-kunang disini Jaejoongie! suara Tuan Kim memanggil Jaejoong terdengar agak jauh.

Sejak kapan Aboejimu ada disana Jaejoong-ah? Kata Yunho yang heran melihat Ayah Jaejoong yang sudah berada di atas pohon 3 meter dari jarak mereka berdiri.

Daddy! Jangan memanjat pohon itu, kau bisa jatuh, cepat turun..

baiklah..baiklah.."

HUP

Ayah Jaejoong sudah mendarat di tanahsekarang dan sedang berjalan menuju kea rah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Beliau memang sedikit gila dengan serangga, ya tentu saja ia adalah seorang peneliti serangga di Universitas Leiden,Jerman. Kim Hangeng 42 tahun, pernah menikah di usia 16 tahun karena ingin bertanggung jawab atas wanita yang ia sukai karena istrinya di hamili orang lain. Setelah melahirkan Takahashi Haruhiko dan Kim Jaejoong, Istrinya harus meninggal saat perjalanan pulang ke Jepang (kecelakaan pesawat). Karena sang istri merupakan orang Jepang maka mereka menamai anak mereka berbeda tidak dengan nama Korea namun mereka menamainya dengan nama ala Jepang, karena pada dasarnya Takahashi bukanlah anak Kim Hangeng, maka dari itu ia berdalih mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang unik dengan menamai kedua anaknya dengan nama yang berbeda. Takahashi sedang berada di Hokkaido sekarang dan ia sudah menikah. Kim Hanggeng baru saja menyelesaikan penelitianya dengan timnya di hutan Kalimantan, maka dari itu ia berniat mengunjungi anaknya yaitu Jaejoong, walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali Takahashi ikut berkumpul dengannya. Walau bukan anak kandung Kim Hangeng sangat menyangi kedua anaknya tanpa membeda-bedakannya.

Kembali ke realita, di dalam rumah Jaejoong sudah tersedia makan malam ala korea yang khas,ada satu porsi kimchi, Miyeok Guk(Soup Rumput Laut),Soe-Galbijjim(Semur Iga sapi),Ttukbaegi Gyeranjjim(telur kukus) semua sudah tersedia untuk makan malam kali ini yang diisi oleh Jaejoong dan Ayahnya, juga Yang Mulia Jung Yunho.

Siksa haseyo Yunho-ah, jangan sungkan, masakan Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik, kau harus menghabiskannya..

Ne, Aboeji, ehm maafkan kelancanganku tadi Aboeji, aku tak bermaksud begitu..

Ahaha, tak perlu dipikirkan banyak yang menganggap kami begitu, karena Jejoong terlihat seperti wanita banyak yang mengira aku Ahjussi mesum kalau kami sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama.."

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Aboeji..

ahaha tak perlu di pikirkan, oh ya, apa kau teman barunya Jaejoong..?"

Ah ya begitu..

Aniyeo Daddy-ah, dia atasanku hehe, oh ya kau kemari ingin mengambil berkas yang kemarin yah,ayo kemari ikut aku, sepertinya ada di kamarku Kajja Sajangnim, Daddy chakkamanyeo..

Eh, Jaejoongie makan dulu baru bekerja..

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya sendiri di ruang makan, sambil menarik Yunho pergi dari sana, sebenarnya ia kesal padahal sudah beberapa hari ini ia berhasil menghindari Yunho sekarang Yunho malah muncul dan bahkan mengganggu quality time Jaejoong dan sang Ayah.

Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?

Aku sedang berkunjung, kau tidak lihat?"

Berkunjung? Pada malam hari?

Jaejoong-ah, apa ini hanya perasaanku atau kau memang sedang menghindariku?

Menghindar? Darimu?

Kau tau aku selalu menunggumu kembali ke rumah tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu pulang ke rumah, juga kau tak pernah terlihat keluar dari café Eomma, atau berada di dalam café..

Ani, aniyeo, aku tidak menghindarimu, mungkin kau datang terlambat ke rumahku dan café, iya betul..

Bohong.. Kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu memutar posisi mereka, Jaejoong terhimpit ke dinding kayu itu, Yunho mengleminasi jarak di antara mereka, lalu..

BRAKK

Pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka begitu saja dan disana berdiri seorang yang sangat mengenal Jaejoong, sosok itu membeku melihat apa yang Jaejoong dan Yunho lakukan.

·

·

·

·

·

To Be Continued

ylstmm

Bandung, 13 June 2015

Note : yattaaa xD akhirnya selesai, maaf yah kalau endnya geje T_T yeles tuh gak pinter bikin end, sumimasen..  
Yeles seneng banget bacain review yang bikin yeles semangat^^ yeles senennggggg banget, makasih yang sudah mereview, yeles truly appreciate it, karena ini ff yeles yang pertama, yeles jadi excited sendiri yeles terus mantengin notification email yeles biar tau kalau ada yang mereview ff yeles, huhuhu emang dasar yeles lebay T_T

Sekali lagi Minna, Arigatou ne^^, see you next chap^^ Review! kalo gak yeles gigit xD bai..bai.. v^^

Bandung, 13 June 2015


	4. Chapter 4 (HAKO VS YUNHO)

MY VALENTINE CHOCOLATE

By : Ylsttmm (red:yelestem)

Rate : Teen^^

Disclaimer : Ff ini banyak mengambil scene dari beberapa manga, jadi jika ada kesamaan tidak heran, tidak seluruhnya sama kok, hanya mengambil kejadiannya saja tidak full semua sama.

Genre : Romance/Humor,little bit Mistery di chap ini sama depan doang..

Warn : YAOI,OOC GJ,TYPOS, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Chapter 3 Cast

Kim Jaejoong (20 y.o)

Jung Yunho (27 y.o)

Kim Junsu (19 y.o)

Hakoru Nakamura (7 y.o)

Note : huhuhu T_T sumimasendeshita ternyata kutip di laptop yeles enggak bisa kebaca, yang bisa kebaca itu kutip yg di hp,jadi yeles edit lagi T_T maafkan aku yaa kawan-kawan. Oh ya, kemarin ada yg nanya, "Jaemma itu ada perasaan gak sih sama Yunppa?" duh yeles kasih tau gak yaa? Haha, enggak ah gak akan yeles kasih tau xD,oh ya makasih untuk yang sudah mereview, terimakasih sekali yaa^^

Direction :

("),(") percakapan

('),(') dalam hati

('),(") berbisik

Kenapa harus pake direction? Karena disini akan lebih banyak percakapan dari pada diksi gomen ne, dimohon menggunakan imajinasi penuh!250% ok?

Oh ya last one, Hako disini boleh kalian imagine-kan (?) sebagai siapapun, karena Hako disini adalah Karakter yang sengaja yeles bikin, so just imagine that Hako is you,me,she,or he, or other actress.

Bacanya pelan-pelan aja, resapi ok?

·

·

·

Di Chap sebelumnya

Siksa haseyo Yunho-ah, jangan sungkan, masakan Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik, kau harus menghabiskannya..

Ne, Aboeji, ehm maafkan kelancanganku tadi Aboeji, aku tak bermaksud begitu..

Ahaha, tak perlu dipikirkan banyak yang menganggap kami begitu, karena Jejoong terlihat seperti wanita banyak yang mengira aku Ahjussi mesum kalau kami sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama.."

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Aboeji..

ahaha tak perlu di pikirkan, oh ya, apa kau teman barunya Jaejoong..?"

Ah ya begitu..

Aniyeo Daddy-ah, dia atasanku hehe, oh ya kau kemari ingin mengambil berkas yang kemarin yah,ayo kemari ikut aku, sepertinya ada di kamarku Kajja Sajangnim, Daddy chakkamanyeo..

Eh, Jaejoongie makan dulu baru bekerja..

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya sendiri di ruang makan, sambil menarik Yunho pergi dari sana, sebenarnya ia kesal padahal sudah beberapa hari ini ia berhasil menghindari Yunho sekarang Yunho malah muncul dan bahkan mengganggu quality time Jaejoong dan sang Ayah.

Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?

Aku sedang berkunjung, kau tidak lihat?"

Berkunjung? Pada malam hari?

Jaejoong-ah, apa ini hanya perasaanku atau kau memang sedang menghindariku?

Menghindar? Darimu?

Kau tau aku selalu menunggumu kembali ke rumah tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu pulang ke rumah, juga kau tak pernah terlihat keluar dari café Eomma, atau berada di dalam café..

Ani, aniyeo, aku tidak menghindarimu, mungkin kau datang terlambat ke rumahku dan café, iya betul..

Bohong.. Kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu memutar posisi mereka, Jaejoong terhimpit ke dinding kayu itu, Yunho mengleminasi jarak di antara mereka, lalu..

BRAKK

Pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka begitu saja dan disana berdiri seorang yang sangat mengenal Jaejoong, sosok itu membeku melihat apa yang Jaejoong dan Yunho lakukan.

·

·

·

·

·

Melihat kehadiran sosok itu Yunho melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Jaejoong, terkejut juga ia melihat sosok mungil itu mampu datang kemari pada jam makan malam dan sendiri, sosok kecil itu membeku dan langsung memberi glare gratis pada Yunho dan tanpa aba-... (Eh? Oyy hormati author! Belum selesai!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara Geta dan lantai kayu itu beradu daann "TAKEREEEE!" sambar tubuh kecil itu berlari ke arah Yunho sambil menjulurkan tanganya dan..

BUGH

Tubuh Yunho terjatuh begitu menerima 'tackle' dari sosok itu, keras sekali sampai Yunho meringis kesakitan.

Hako NAKAMURA

Usia : 7 tahun

Jenis kelamin : Gadis kecil

Anak pemilik toko permen di sebrang jalan ini baru pindah ke kota Seoul setahun yang lalu, Hako, begitu ia sering di sapa berasal dari Pulau Gotō, Jepang, pulau tersebut masih sangat kental dengan daerah pedesaan, maka dari itu Hako masih terlihat seperti anak pedesaan Jepang karena ia masih memakai Geta kemanapun ia pergi. Hako anak yang periang dan sedikit unik,rambutnya berwarna coklat dan sedikit panjang maka dari itu ia mengikat sebagian rambutnya, kesan cantik terlihat sekali padanya. Oh ya cita-cita Hako adalah menjadi istri Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menjadi 'pria' seutuhnya karena ia yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan menjadi pria yang tampan bukan cantik karena Dewa salah memberikan wajah pada Jaejoong, ya begitulah pikiran Hako.

"Sajangnim!" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho tersungkur di lantai kayu itu, keras juga dorongan Hako.

"Hiuuff, aku biarkan dia hari ini.." kata Hako, sambil menghapus keringat di kepalanya, ya tubuh sekecil itu pasti mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh besar Yunho.

"Shh, kuat sekali.." kata Yunho mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai kayu itu duluan.

" _Hako, nani yanttendayo_?" (apa yang kau lakukan)

"Melindungimu! Dia pasti sedang mencoba untuk menyiksamu!"

"Tck,dari mana kau belajar berkata begitu?"

"Jejung-san! Oh tidak di kunci?" Sapa seseorang di ujung pintu rumah yang terbuka .

SHUUJI NAKAMURA

Usia : 27 tahun

Jenis kelamin : Pria

Paman dari Hako, ia adalah orang tua angkat Hako, karena orang tua Hako sudah tiada dan ia adalah Adik dari orang tua Hako maka dari itu ia mengangkat Hako sebagai anaknya, ia adalah pemilik toko permen di sebrang jalan. Usia Shuuji baru 27 tahun, ia sudah pernah menikah tetapi bercerai, belum ada alasan jelas kenapa ia bercerai, Shuuji merupakan seorang bad boy!

"Shuu-chan? ada apa kau kemari?" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah Shuuji.

"Aku membawakanmu Konomon, ku dengar Hangeng-san sudah pulang.." jawab Shuuji lalu memberikan konomon yang ia bawa untuk Jaejoong

"Ah.. Arigatou ne.."

" _Iie, Do Iteshimashite_ Jejung-san.."

"Ahh, ayo masuk Shuu-chan, kita makan malam bersama, kajja Hako.."

"Ayup.." pekik Hako.

Ke dua orang dewasa (red:Jaejoong&Shuuji) itu pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan Konomon yang Shuuji berikan tadi, meninggalkan Yunho yang kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi.

"Tunggu,tunggu..." susul Yunho sambil berjalan di belakang Jaejoong dan Shuuji.

"Eh? Jejung-san, siapa ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu?!"

Saat akan memperjelas siapa ke dua anak adam ini, Yunho mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga di sebelah kursinya, itu Hako dan Hangeng yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya.

'Jiichan, aku menangkap kumbang batu kemarin bagus sekali.."

'Hontou ni?"

'Un! Aku akan menangkap Hercules besok.."

'Uwah, aku lihat harganya bisa 20.000 yen satu buah.."

'O! Jiichan, berhati-hatilah dengan orang itu, dia itu pria mesum, tadi aku melihat dia akan mencium Jejung Oppa!"

'Eh? Mencium?"

'Un! Jiichan... Heeeee!" Hako yang sedang asyik bercerita pada Hangeng yang ia anggap kakek itu tiba-tiba merasakan tangan besar mengangkup kepalanya.

"Oi, _Chibi-tan_ apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ayah mertuaku haa?!" (boncel)

"Aaahh! Jiichan.." pekik Hako sambil memeluk Hangeng, membenamkan wajahnya setelah melihat death glare yang Yunho berikan.

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar, Sajangnim duduk kembali di tempatmu, Hako kembalilah ketempatmu.." lerai Jaejoong pada kedua orang itu, sambil menaruh semangkuk besar Konomon.

" _Hanaseyoo bakkaa!_ " teriak Hako saat Yunho mencekam lengannya.

"O?! kau mengatai orang dewasa!" jawab Yunho sambil menjitak dan mecubit pipi Hako.

" _Hanaseyoo, bakka,bakkaa.._ " protes Hako akan perlakuan Yunho padanya. (Lepas! Bodoh)

"Hahaha, mereka lucu sekali Jaejoong-ah.."

"Tck Yunho itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh melawan anak kecil Daddy-ah, Sajangnim, lepaskanlah jangan seperti anak kecil.."

" _Hanaseyoo bakkaaa.._ "

"Tck.."

Setelah Jaejoong melerai keduanya, akhirnya pertarungan sengit itu berakhir, namun Yunho dan Hako masih menebar deathglare, yang membuat Jaejoong ke heranan.

"Ah ya, Shuuji desu.." kata Shuuji memperkenalkan diri kepada Yunho

"Yunho desu.." balas Yunho sedikit angkuh.

Sudah setahun ini Shuuji menjadi tetangga Jaejoong, mereka sudah pernah bertemu Hangeng maka dari itu saat mendengar kepulangan Hangeng, keduanya langsung datang, jadi tak ada salahnyakan berkunjung ke rumah tetanggamu walau ini sudah larut malam?

"Jadi kau adalah tetangga Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho masih terus memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Un, Hako ayo beri salam pada Ojisan.."

"Hako desu.." jawab Hako menirukan suara Yunho saat berkenalan dengan Shuuji tadi.

Makan malam di keluarga Kim itu berlangsung dengan khidmat dan penuh keceriaan, pertengkaran Hako dan Yunho menjadi bumbu makan malam hari itu, membuat Yunho merasa jengkel juga dengan Hako yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Oppa, kami pulang dulu yaa, sampai jumpaa.."

"Jejung-san, _kaeru yo_ , arigatou ne atas makan malamnya, _Itekimasu_.."

" _Iterashai_ Hako-chan,Shuu-chan.." Hako dan Shuuji sudah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong menuju rumah mereka di ujung jalan, tertinggallah Yunho yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jaejoong-ah, gomawo, makan malam kali ini.. Benar-benar membuatku senang, Gomawo ne Jaejoong-ah.."

"Ne, Cheonmanaeyo Sajangnim.."

"Ah, baiklah, aku harus segera pulang sekarang, oh ya sampaikan salamku pada Appamu ne?"

"Ne, _ki o tsukette ne_ Sajangnim.."

"Um! Aku pergi.."

Semua sudah kembali pada tempat bersarangnya, semua kembali untuk mempersiapkan tubuh mereka agar bisa beraktifitas pada pagi hari esok.

·

·

·

·

·

"Oppa-ya/Jaejoong-ah!"

"Hako? Eh Sajangnim?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan kehadiran dua sosok yang ia kenal di pagi hari ini, mungkin untuk Hako Jaejoong tidak begitu heran, hanya saja ada Yunho yang mengekori Hako, dan mereka berdua saling melempar deathglare seperti kemarin, sepertinya Yunho menyadari bahwa posisinya tidak aman, bagaimanapun Hako bisa saja mengambil hati Jaejoong, meski dia masih kecil tapi nanti ia akan tumbuh besar dan menjadi wanita yang dewasa dan bisa saja menarik hati Jaejoong. Ya begitulah pikiran gila milik Yunho.

"Hako-chan, _gomene_ Oppa harus pergi bekerja sekarang, kembalilah saat Oppa pulang otte?"

"Biar aku antarkan Oppa sampai depan ne? Pegang tanganku Oppa" kata Hako sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah.." jawab Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Hako.

Sepertinya keduanya tak menghiraukan kehadiran Yunho disana, Yunho hanya mampu mencibilkan bibirnya karena merasa tak di anggap. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan di depan dengan Hako, sedangkan Yunho mengekori di belakangnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jaejoongku!" protesnya sambil menjauhkan kepala Hako yang bergelayut manja di tangan Jaejoong.

"Aaa, Nani yantendayoo _Bakkaaa!_ "

"Tck, Jaejoong-ah kau akan lebih aman bila bersama denganku!"

" _Ahoka!_ Jaejoong Oppa akan aman bersamaku, bukan denganmu Yuno-sama!"

"Paboya! Kau ini anak kecil, mana bisa melindungi Jaejoong hah?"

" _Bakka,bakka,bakka!_ "

"Pabooo, Jeongmal.."

PLETAK

" _Urusai na omaera!_ " (Kalian! Diamlah!)

Kesal dengan adu mulut yang tak penting itu Jaejoong mengambil tindakan, ia melayangkan jitakan mautnya untuk dua anak manusia itu.

"Jaejoong-ah appoyo.."

"Oppa yaa _itai desu.._ " (sakit)

Masih merasa kesal dengan keduanya akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan akan berjalan bergandengan siapa.

"Nah, jika seperti inikan adil, terlihat seperti keluarga bukan?"

Yap posisi berjalan mereka sekarang menjadi 'Jaejoong Hako Yunho' benar-benar seperti keluarga, eh tunggu apa kata Jaejoong tadi? Sebuah keluarga? Secara tidak langsung Jaejoong menginginkan sebuah keluarga bukan? Dan ia mengatakannya di hadapan Yunho, apa ini artinya Jaejoong sudah sedikit menaruh perasaan pada Yunho? Entahlah hanya Jaejoong yang tahu.

Dan tanpa terasa mereka bertiga sudah sampai di ujung jalan, Tyhee Café sudah terlihat, tinggal sedikit lagi Jaejoong sampai ditempat kerjanya.

" _Itekimasu ne_.. Hako-chan, sampaikan salam pada Shuu-chan ok?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala milik Hako

"Hai, _wakatta_ Oppa-ya, _itterashai ne!_ " balas Hako sambil tersenyum sumringah dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pergi dari hadapan Hako, diikuti Yunho yang mengekorinya di belakangnya.

"Sajangnim, sejajarkan jalanmu denganku, kau mau ku teriaki penguntit hah?"

Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menuruti perkataan Jaejoong, ia akhirnya berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kau cerewet sekali saat bersama dengan-uwaahh.."

GREP

Lagi-lagi Yunho secara tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong, dan memasukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jaejoong, meresap wangi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Apaa?! Hey, lepaskan aku!"

"I'm Jealous Jaejoongie.."

"What?! Dont say that! Tck, let go of me!"

"Baiklah.." jawab Yunho lemas dan terpaksa melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong, ia hanya mampu memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong yang sedang merapihkan bajunya, saking gemasnya, Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas, membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, cubitan Yunho sakit juga ternyata.

"Aaa! Apa yang kau lakukan appoyoo.."

"Hahaha Jaejoong-ah neomu neomu neomu yeoppo!"

"Issshh aku namja!"

"Jaejoong-ah _kawai desu, hontou ni Kawai desu!_ "

"Aku namjaa mana ada namja lucuu!"

"Hahaha.."

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bercanda, kedua anak Adam itu tak tahu bahwa disana ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, dengan sekelebat benci ia menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang asyik bercengkrama.

"Lihat saja nanti.." gumamnya penuh benci dan dengki.

·

·

·

Yunho sudah membereskan berkas semua berkasnya, dan langsung memakai kembali jas mahalnya, hari ini ia akan melakukan rutinitasnya, yap, mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang dengan jalan kaki, ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong, tak sabar ingin melihat wajah cantiknya, segera saja ia berjalan dan sesekali berlari kecil menuju basement untuk mengambil motornya, motor? Ya beberapa hari ini ia senang sekali mengendarai motor Ducati Monsternya, itu semua karena Jaejoong tak sengaja berkata bahwa ia senang dengan motor sport, maka dari itu Yunho langsung membelinya ya ia beranggapan bahwa 'siapa tahu Jaejoong akan menyukainya' begitulah spekulasi Yunho.

BROOOOMMM

Yunho akhirnya sampai di café milik sang ibunda, saat ia sedang mengunci motornya dan hendak berjalan masuk alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati pujaan hatinya berjalan keluar dengan musuh besarnya, yap Jaejoong berjalan bergandengan dengan Hako, dengan sigap Yunho berjalan kearah pasangan itu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Srett

Dengan secepat kilat Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong dengan Hako.

"Ehh? _Doushite?_ Hah! YUNO-SAMA!" pekik Hako yang terkejut melihat siapa yang telah memisahkan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

" _Nani yantendayoo bakka_!"

"Neo! Jangan dekat dekat dengan Jaejoongku!"

"Terserah padaku! Jaejoong oppa akan menikah denganku, harusnya kau yang menjauh!"

"Kau yang menjauh, karena aku yang akan menikah dengannya!"

" _Nanii?_ Aku yang akan menikahi Jaejoong Oppa terlebih dahulu!"

Grep

Hako memeluk lengan Jaejoong, badanya bergetar seperti seseorang yang sedang menangis, astaga jahat sekali Yunho tega membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis.

"Op..ppaa..huuuu.. Ini permintaan terakhirku..."

"Heee? Hei bocah jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan mati!"

"Jauhi _bakemono_ itu Oppa.."(Monster) lirih Hako lemas dan menggenggam lengan jaket Jaejoong dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan berakting di depannya!"

"Aisshh, sudahlah! Sajangnim bagaimana bisa kau melawan anak kecil hah?"

"T-tapi Jaejoong-ah.."

"Tck, sudahlah..kajja Hako kita pulang" Jaejoong lalu menarik lengan Hako dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

"Be_daaa!" (di jepang artinya : bweekkk) ejek Hako pada Yunho yang mengekori mereka dari belakang.

'Kali ini kau memang menang bocah, liat saja nanti!' batin Yunho.

·

·

·

Hari ini Yunho datang lebih pagi di hari minggu ke rumah Jaejoong, dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong terpaksa bangun.

"Ini minumlah.., aku mandi dulu.."

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ah.."

Setelah Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho di halaman belakang, Yunho meraskan semak-semak yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya itu bergerak-gerak seakan ada sesuatu disana, itu membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri, ia yakin ini masih siang jadi man mungkin ada hantukan? Semak-semak itu bergerak semakin keras semakin keras dan hap!

"YAHAA!" Muncullah sosok yang berada di semak-semak itu, mengejutkan Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semak-semak itu dengan serius, wajahnya memucat melihat Hako disana.

"Eh? Doushite, hah! _Bakemonoo!_ " pekik Hako yang masih bertengger di pagar itu,kaget juga ia melihat Yunho ada disana,namun sayangnya Yunho tak menjawabnya sama sekali, Yunho membatu dihadapan Hako da..

BRUGH

Yunho ambruk dan pingsang begitu saja, karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Hako yang tiba-tiba.

·

·

1 Jam kemudian

Jaejoong yang mendengar keributan langsung berlari ke halam belakang dan terkejut melihat Yunho sudah jatuh pingsan di atas rerumputan, dengan susah payah Jaejoong mengangkut Yunho ke gazebo yang ada di halaman belakang tersebut, Jaejoong baru tahu kalau Yunho punya tatto di lengan atasnya itu membuat Hako sangat excited, sementara Jaejoong menyiapkan makan siang Hako hanya terus menggaruki lengan atas Yunho entahlah untuk apa, yang jelas ia sangat Excited dengan tatto milik Yunho, sampai akhirnya Yunho bangun dari pingsannya.

"ANDWEEEE! AACK!"

" _UGOKANAIDE!"_ (Jangan bergerak!)

"Ack!, _Kimo_!,urh! _Nani yantendayo?_ " (Menjijikan)

"Nanitte? Sudah jelas ini permainan 'Seberapa banyak cicada yang bisa aku taruh saat kau tidur.'"

"Itu tidak jelas!" ucap Yunho sambil menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Jadi itu mengapa kau mengumpulkan mereka!"

"Um! Tentu saja, kyou omoshirokata! Aku yakin ini akan sangat populer!"

"Tidak mungkin! _Sarani,_ kenapa kau selalu datang kemari hah?" (lagi pula)

"Hako mau jadi istri yang baik untuk Jejung Oppa!"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata begitu?"

"Papa..! Dia bilang aku harus tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik dan sexy agar banyak pria kaya yang melirikku.."

"Hah?!, Papa? Maksudmu pria yang kemarin?"

"Ayup! Aa! Niichan, apa makanannya sudah siap?

"Ne, sudah siap, Sajangnim kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah siang, saatnya makan siang..ayo.., Hako masukkan kembali Cicada itu.."

"Yuno-san kenapa kau selalu kemari?"

"Memangnya aku tak boleh datang kemari?"

"Pebebb" ucapnya lalu mendekat pada Yunho "Kalau kau datang kau selalu mengganggu quality timeku bersama Jaejoong Oppa.."

"Kau selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang kau pelajari tanpa mengerti artinya.."

"Itadakimasuu!"

"Sajangnim, kenapa kau selalu menganggapnya musuh?" celetuk Jaejoong yang memperhatikan perbincangan Yunho dengan Hako.

"Tentu saja aku menganggapnya musuh, dia bisa merebutmu dari ku Jaejoong-ah!"

"Niichan, kapan kita bisa masak lagi?" intrupsi Hako, sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kau bisa datang malam ini.." jawab Jaejoong pada Hako.

" _Hontou ni?_ "

"Un, kau bisa datang, apa yang ingin kau masak?"

"Aku ingin masak apa yang Oppa masak hehe.."

"Baiklah.."

"Niichan, aku sudah selesai Gochisousamadeshita Niichan, jangan selingkuh ok? aku harus pulang Papa pasti menunggu, sampai jumpa Niichan! Yuno-san jangan ganggu Niichan! Bai-bai… Aa! Aku akan bawakan Champon buatan papa.."

"Ne,Ki otsukette ne Hako-chan.."

"Hai,hai, Haihup" jawab Hako sambil berjalan ke arah pagar dan memanjat kembali.

"Darimana asalnya anak itu?"

"Dari toko permen di ujung jalan,kau lupa? Dia yang memberimu 'tackle'.." seketika itu juga Yunho memutar kembali kenangan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hako.

'Bu-korosu!' batin Yunho,setelah menyadari bahwa bocah kecil itu yang membuatnya malu di hadapan ayah mertuanya. "Apa dia sering kemari?" lanjut Yunho.

"Ya begitulah, disini tak banyak anak seumuranya, jadi dia selalu kemari.."

"Hm begitu.."

"Sajangnim tolong cucikan ini, aku harus menerima telpon sebentar?"

"Hee?"

Pada akhirnya Yunho mencuci piring sendiri di dapur sementara Jaejoong asyik mengobrol dengan temannya di sebrang sana poor Yunho.

·

·

·

Malam telah tiba, Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan makan malam, agak sedikit kerepotan juga karena kehadiran Hako di rumahnya malam ini, Hako mengekori Jaejoong kesana kemari, mencari tahu bahan apa yang di pakai, bagaiamana cara memasaknya? Bagaimana cara memotongnya, harus diapakan sayuranya?, ya walaupun sedikit gemas dengan pertanyaan Hako Jaejoong tetap meladeninya dengan sabar dan lembut, Yunho yang sedari tadi berada disana,Loh kenapa ada Yunho? Ya ia benar-benar berkujung kesana sesuai dengan apa yang ia bilang tadi siang saat Jaejoong dating ke kantor Yunho.

"Niichan, biarkan aku memotongnya ne.."

"Ne, potongnya jangan terlalu besar ok?"

 _"Hai, Wakatta.."_

"Hei bocah jangan ikuti dia terus kau mengganggu.."

"Yuno-san kau cerewet sekali.."

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Sepertinya kalian saling menyimpan dendam?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab mereka serentak.

"Kenapa bisa begitu kalian ini baru beberapa kali bertemu, bagaimana bisa menyimpan dendam begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa Niichan/Jaejoong-ah"

FLASHBACK

Matahari bersinar terik sekali hari ini, namun rasa panasnya tak mengalah semangat seorang lelaki kecil yang setia duduk di depan sebuah warung permen.

" _Heeeiiiii rasshai,rasshai.._ " teriaknya, sepertinya ia sedang menjajakan sesuatu disana. Tak berapa lama seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan berkulit tan itu menghampiri sang pria yang bisa kita sebut Hako.

"Apa yang kau jual Hako?" tanya Yunho sambil berjongkok di depan stand milik Hako.

"O?! Yuno-sama!" pekik Hako senang.

"Yuno-sama?"

"Hum! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu begitu, mungkin suatu hari nanti perusahaanku bisa membangun kerja samanya dengan perusahaanmu Yuno-sama" jawab Hako menirukan suara Yunho saat berbicara sambil menyatukan jarinya yang kecil seperti Hinata saat gugup.

"Kau berbicara seakan kau mengerti arti dari kata-katamu, tck, baiklah apa yang kau jual _Ojou-chan?_ "

Hako perlahan mengambil sebuah kerang lalu memberikannya pada tangan Yunho.

"Apa ini?" tak perlu menunggu lama, setelah Yunho bertanya, ada sesuatu berbentuk seperti siput keluar dari cangkang itu dengan cepat ke jari Yunho dan..

"AAAAAAAAAAA! _KIMOCHI WARUIII!_ " (Menjijikan)

"Kau harusnya mengeluarkannya dengan tusuk gigi dan memakannya,ssluurrppp.." jawab Hako sambil menusuk kerang itu lalau memakannya.

"aaaaaa!"

"Aa! Srrp, aku juga menjual ini!" jawab pria kecil itu sambil mengambil kotak berisikan sesuatu.

TAK

"Apa itu?!" tanya Yunho masih merinding setelah diberi kerang yang menurutnya menjijikan itu, dengan penasaran Yunho memperhatikan Hako yang sedang membuka kotak itu seperti membuka koper berisikan uang, jangan lupakan evil smirk yang di tunjukan Hako membuat Yunho sedikit curiga.

TLAK

"Apa itu?!" tanya Yunho yang masih berjongkok di depan stand milik Hako.

Hako membalikan kotak itu dan sebuah benda yang berwarna merah keluar dari kotak itu, membuat Yunho sedikit mundur dari stand itu.

"A-apa i-itu?" katanya gemetaran.

"Kulit Cicada!, nah ini aku jual 20 sen!" katanya sambil menaruh kulit itu di tangan Yunho, dan tan..

"UW..UW..UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA MENJIJIKAN!" teriak Yunho lalu melemparkan kulit cicada itu ke sembarang arah yang ternyata mengenai seekor anjing German Shepherd yang langsung memberi Yunho deathglare dan lang...

"Yuno-samaaa! _hashirou!_ " (ayo lari)

Tanpa disuruhpun Yunho sudah berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari anjing German Shepherd yang mengejarnya sekencang mungkin, ohh cepat larii Yunnpa!

Daaaaan tak perlu author jelaskan lagi apa penyebab Yunho menjadi tak suka dengan Hako, dan makin membencinya, well padahal itu bukan salah Hako.

FLASHBACK END

"Pfftt, j-jadi kau membencinya hanya karena itu?"

"Tentu! Kalau saja aku menghiraukannya pasti aku tak akan di kejar anjing German Sherpherd itu! Mana pemiliknya seram, uu _Kowai_.." (aku takut)

"Tck, _konoyaro_.." balas Hako

" _Urusaiiii!_ "

"Sudah, sudah.."

Saat sedang asyik bersenda gurau, bel rumah Jaejoong berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada seorang tamu yang datang.

"Aku harus membukanya, tunggu sebentar.."

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu cokelat itu.

"Eoh? Apa ini?"

Jaejoong menemukan sebuah catatan di atas pengesat kaki (red : keset) sebuah catatan kecil yang tak ia mengerti bahasa yang aneh, begitulah pikir Jaejoong, ia meremukan catatan itu dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah mata yang menatapnya benci.

"Lihat saja nanti.." gumamnya penuh dengan kebencian.

·

·

·

·

·

Tbc

Wooohooo, apa yang akan terjadi? Well yeles juga gak tauu, makin gj? Oh tentu saja! Endingnya maksa! Uhh banget! Yeles bingung mau potong dimana karena yeles udah nulis sampe ch 8 jadi yaaa rada susah motongnya dimana, Setelah baca ef ef ini di harapkan ada sebuah penghinaan yang bermanfaat yang nyampe di kolom review! Okeylah kalau begitu, yeles masuk kandang dulu, jja neeee..

Bandung June 25, 2015


End file.
